


Along Came Anne

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [8]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Plantagenet was an executive of the Plantagenet Health Corporation who recently became a single father with sole custody to a little boy named Johnny after his mother Kate passed away. And life at home and work had become anything but orderly.</p><p>Until the day she appeared in his office.</p><p>Meet his new assistant: Anne Neville</p><p>Inspired by "The Peasant's Wise Daughter" from Grimm's Fairy Tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a very beautiful morning where the sun was rising and birds were singing, the alarm suddenly went off.

It went all downhill into chaos.

Richard Plantagenet got up quickly and ran into the bathroom. He washed his face and shaved as he turned on the radio.

“This is 99.67 and welcome to our morning shows! We will start with our updates from Hollywood and then we will have our brilliant and beautiful Dr. Marguerite Anjou…”

Richard immediately changed the channel.

Good God he hated that morning show!

Who cares about the tedious information on those celebrities who earn millions by doing nothing!

And that Dr. Anjou, who claims to be a know-it-all, gave the worst advice.

After finishing his toilette—face wash, shaving, and hair combing—he went to get his suit and tie. And then he ran downstairs to head for work.

Wait, did he forget something?

Not something…

But someone!

He bolted back upstairs and knocked the bedroom door.

“Johnny! It’s time to get up!” He shouted.

Three knocks and no response, Richard lost patience. He opened the door and found Johnny still sleeping with his cover over his head.

“John Plantagenet, it’s time to get up!” He said sternly while flipping the cover aside.

Rubbing his eyes, eight year-old Johnny yawned and took a peek at the clock.

“Dad, it’s only 6:30. School doesn’t start until 8.”

“I signed you up for the morning programs at school remember? It starts at seven,” Richard reminded him.

“Dad, I don’t even like art,” Johnny whined.

“Never hurt to try something new.”

“Mom never made me do something I don’t want to,” Johnny started to weep.

That always got to Richard.

When he and Kate had Johnny, they were only eighteen; it was a result of one night stand. Like every other member of Plantagenet family, he was “fertile as a bull”. Kate was pregnant with twins – a boy and a girl. Neither wanted to get married because they were not in love; but Richard was not a deadbeat. He was there for Kate and went to all the doctor’s appointments and held her hand when she delivered the twins. Sadly, something went wrong. Only the boy lived; the girl died within a few hours after the birth.

The boy was named John after an uncle from Richard’s mother’s side; the girl was named Kate after her mother.

Richard and Kate shared joint custody of Johnny and did a fine job with co-parenting. Things went well until Kate died from heart attack.

She was having cereals with Johnny and laughed about his upcoming field trip. And then suddenly she collapsed.

Frightened, Johnny called Richard instead of 911.

Kate was sent to the hospital and did not make it.

And thus Johnny was now under Richard’s sole custody and care.

So, in this luxurious apartment lived father and son.

No mother.

It was difficult for both of them to adjust, but they got along fine. Johnny was his father’s son; he inherited his dark features and curls as well as his wits and smart mouth.

***

In his large office, Richard worked on his projects while Johnny played with his IPhone at the conference table. Richard looked at the time constantly for he had to drive Johnny to school at eight. Just then, William Stanley, the risk management specialist, waltzed in.

“Hi Johnny!” He greeted him warmly and gave him a high five. “You grew taller.”

“Of course, I’m a kid and that’s what kids are supposed to do.”

“Johnny, please be polite,” Richard lectured. “So you have your numbers for me?” He asked Stanley.

“I do and they’re right here.”

Richard tried to keep a straight face, but in his mind and heart, he did not trust Stanley.

But the man certainly knew how to do the job and he did a great job with his work.

“Thank you, Stanley and I’ll see you later.” Richard grabbed his jacket and waved at his young son. “Come on Johnny time for school.”

As he walked out the building, he frowned. _Oh great, Stanley has to see Johnny at my office._

By the company’s policy, employees were not supposed to bring kids to work. Of course, those executives often got special treats every once at while. But still…

***

At noon, Richard met up with George to present their expansion project. Both brothers held very high and valuable position within the corporation. Richard was in charge of planning and George was in charge of marketing. Ed, the oldest Plantagenet brother, was the CEO.

“So I heard you brought Johnny to work this morning,” George commented as they entered the elevator.

“Don’t start with me George,” Richard said. “I’m not in the mood, and Johnny was only here for fifteen minutes.”

“Didn’t you enroll him into the morning programs at school?”

“I did, but he hates it.”

“What about Mom? I’m sure she can watch him.”

“Johnny is not comfortable with Mom.”

“Izzy can help—“

“Johnny says Izzy reminds him of Kate.”

“Richard, come on, you are the father and act like one. Why are you allowing Johnny to take charge?”

“Johnny is going through a hard time now,” Richard explained impatiently as they exited the elevator. “He lost his mom and he moved in with me for only a few weeks by far. Everything is new for him and myself. And by the way, that tie…it looks like a penis.”

George glared at the ceiling. “Here we go again.”

“What do you mean ‘here we go again’?” Richard’s eyes narrowed.

“I’ve been hearing this all morning from Anne,” George said half-whining. “This tie is Ralph Laruen brand and she insists that it looks like a penis.”

“Who’s Anne?”

“My sister-in-law, she just moved in with me and Izzy,” George said not too happily. “Driving us nuts!”

“Why is she staying with you?”

“She got fired and can’t afford her rent anymore. It’s a long story.”

The two walked into a large conference room with Ed sat at the end. Stanley was there, along with other executives and directors.

“Good, we’re all here,” Ed greeted them. “Before we could start, I like to say—“

“George, that tie…it looks like…“ A female executive pointed out.

“George, can you please change your tie,” Ed asked politely.

“I can’t, this is my one and only tie—“

“George, you can drive home, change your tie, and come back.”

Letting out a big sigh, George got up and left the conference room. By the time he came back, Stanley was presenting his number. When he was finished, George had nothing to present because Stanley’s numbers already proved his marketing strategy was not cost effective.

When the meeting was over, George walked out in defeat.

“I should’ve listened to Anne, for once I should’ve listened to Anne…” he muttered over and over again.

He continued to mutter it as they exited the elevator.

“George, if you say this one more time,” Richard ran out of patience.

Speaking of time…

“Bro, shouldn’t you pick up Johnny from school?”

“Oh shit!” Richard bolted to his car and took off.

He really needed help with his new life as a single father.

And at work as well.

Plantagenet Health had been expanding non-stop. He needed an assistant.

***

George came home found his two kids running around in the living room with the television on. Anne was sitting by the dinner table with her computer.

“Anne, I thought I told you that Maggie and Teddy can’t watch TV,” George said.

“Yeah I know but TV shows are good for kids and their development,” Anne replied. “By the way, how did your meeting go?” She looked at him and noticed his tie. “So you changed your tie?”

“Yeah I did,” George said simply, did not want to hear _I told you so_ from her. “How’s the job search?”

She tilted her head. “Nothing comes up really. I have my bachelor degree in psychology and my career goal is to be a social worker. God know why, I ended up working as an assistant since graduating college.”

“What happened at your last job?”

“Dr. Anjou was running behind and she was supposed to be on air. I stepped in for her and hey, I gave good advices. One caller complained about his mom and I told him you need to move out of your mother’s house and live as a man on your own. Never could I ever guess that caller is Dr. Anjou’s own son, Edouard Lancaster.”

George burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny,” Anne insisted. “I am a good listener; and I am very good at give advices and educating people. Even as an assistant, I have always been my boss’s right and left arms. Soon Dr. Anjou would realize that firing me is a big mistake!”

“What’s your plan then?”

“I don’t know, there’s not much out there and I hate to linger here at your place. But until I can find a job, I have nowhere to go.”

“You know what? Why don’t you look into our corporation? There’s a lot of job openings right now.”

“Really?” Anne raised an eyebrow.

“Of course.”

“Is it…okay? I mean, I’m your sister-in-law and if I apply, wouldn’t it make people talk either way...” She rambled on and on. George was really sorry that he opened a can of worms.

***

_Two weeks later…_

A group of individuals sat in the lobby, waiting to be called in.

One by one, they entered into Richard’s office. Five minutes later, they walked out.

By the end of the day, Ed went to see Richard.

“Did you find the right person yet?” Ed asked him.

“No,” Richard replied. “I told you a million times if I need an assistant, I need the right person. You know my history: I had five assistants and fired all of them. I’m better on my own.”

“Dickon,” Ed placed a hand on his shoulder. “We are expanding and our workloads are not getting lighter. And you have Johnny to take care of. Get someone in here just to get your things organized so you don’t have to run back and forth and all around like a headless chicken.”

“My life is not a mess,” Richard insisted as the phone rang. “Yes?” He answered on speaker phone.

“Mr. Plantagenet? This is the school nurse. Johnny got into a fight with another boy and got a nose bleed—“

“I’ll pick him up a in a few minutes and you can tell the boy’s parents we got our lawyers!”

With that said, he hung up.

“Excuse me, Ed. I got to go!”

Ed watched as Richard bolted out of the building. George waltzed in.

“Need an assistant for Richard? I have found the perfect solution!” He smirked.

***

Johnny certainly had a tough time fitting in at his new school. Richard drove him home and wanted to talk to him about fighting. Yet, what should he say? He never got into fight with other kids when he was in school.

He took Johnny home and simply told him to go to his room.

By the time he figured out his battle plan with Johnny, he found him crying in bed.

“I miss mom…”

All his planned action came to nothing.

He sat as Johnny cried on his lap.

The next morning, Johnny refused to go to school and wanted to stay at home for the day. Richard did everything he could to coax him out of the bed. Finally, the movie “Man of Steel” in 3D IMAX was the good bargain. By the time he got to work, it was almost nine.

When he got into his office, he found everything changed.

The desk was more organized; the papers were filed in folders; coffees were brewed; and plant on the conference table was watered.

“Hi!” A young brunette greeted him from behind.

“Hi,” Richard greeted back awkwardly.

“You are…” She clapped her hands together and waited for his reply.

“Richard Plantagenet, AVP of Strategic Planning.”

“Anne Neville, your new assistant!”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Mr. Plantagenet,” Anne began. “Can I call you Richard? Or Rich? Or Dick?”

“Richard is fine,” he replied while adjusting his tie. “I have a meeting—“

“At 9:30,” Anne finished for him. “Here’s your memo and I made 20 copies.”

“I only need 10.”

“Ah, you never know who will bring a friend. Extras are always safer!” Anne said while handing him the materials for the meeting. “I already told them that you might be running late.”

“Why did you do that?” Richard was not happy to hear that. Knowing that he would be a little behind, God knows what they could’ve talked about already.

“Why not? Just to let everyone know that you are not going to be a no show. Plus, I said ‘might’ not ‘will’,” Anne said while blinking her eyes. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, have my coffee prepared when I come back,” he muttered while biting his lips, wondering who hired her for him. He went to his closet but found nothing there except for hangers. “Where are my suits?”

“I had them sent to a dry cleaner,” Anne told him. “They are not good and need to be cleaned and repaired—“

“My suits are fine!” Richard was getting mad. How dare she waltz in and made all these changes without consulting him? Who in the world she thinks she is? “Now I have nothing to wear.”

“That’s not true!” Anne argued. “You have clothes on right now.”

Richard shook his head in frustration. “Out! I want you gone right now! You’re fired!”

“But—“

“Get out of my sight! I don’t want to see you here when I come back. Understand?”

With that said, he stormed out of his office to attend his meeting.

***

When he came back, he went straight to his desk and turned out his computer. For some reason, it was particularly slow today. Richard let out a deep sigh as he waited for the computer to start up.

_This takes forever…_

_Damn Dell!_

He looked around for his files, but couldn’t find them. He opened each of his drawers but they were not there.

An arm reached out behind him, moving the files from the top of the cabinet and placing them on the desk next to him.

Richard was relieved to find it.

As he looked over the files and report, a cup of coffee was placed on his other side. Without thinking, Richard took the mug and drank.

And spit it all out in disgust.

Since when he drinks black coffee without sugar?

As his face was away from the mug, coughing, that arm reached out again with a bag of Splenda. After adding Splenda to his coffee, another arm reached out with a red straw and dipped the straw into the coffee to mix the sugar. After the coffee was finished, the first arm placed a few napkins next to the mug.

When Richard looked back at the mug, he noticed the napkins next to it.

What it is…a ghost in his office?

“Is there anything else you need, Mr. Plantagenet?” A voice said behind him. “Sorry I did not add sugar because it’s not healthy.”

He was a bit freaked at first, but he recognized that voice.

“A…Anne?”

“Yes, sir?”

“I thought I told you that you’re fired!” Richard exclaimed in disbelief.

“Well you can’t,” Anne’s voice replied. “Only Mr. Edward Plantagenet can do that. He’s the one who hired me to work for you.”

“Why are you hiding?” Richard asked.

“Because you told me that you don’t want to see me,” Anne explained. “So I’m providing you services without being seen.”

“Come out and show yourself,” he said in exasperation.

Slowly, Anne emerged from behind the curtain. “Hi Mr. Planatgenet,” she said meekly. “How was the meeting?”

The meeting actually went better than Richard anticipated. Since some members at the meeting thought he was going to be late, they started to complain about him openly, saying he is too impatient and too ambitious; and that his plan and strategy to expand will cost the company great losses. While saying that, none of them was aware that Richard was walking in behind them.

That was awkward.

But informative for Richard. Now he knew who his friendly enemies are.

And then Ed came, bringing a group of people. That made the number of attendees sixteen instead of ten.

Thank goodness he had enough copies of his memos.

Richard was cautious about the people Ed brought. There was a long-faced woman who hardly ever smiled. Oh, she did smile at him once, which made him feel eerie. The man sitting next to her was her brother-in-law Dr. Jasper Tudor. Next to Dr. Tudor was her husband, Thomas Stanley. They were from the Beaufort Homecare. The long-faced woman, Margaret Beaufort, was a homecare nurse and the founder of Beaufort Homecare; her husband Thomas Stanley was the manager while Dr. Tudor worked with her. They were interested to form an affiliation with Plantagenet Health. Ed seemed to be more interested in an acquisition.

Richard, on the other hand, wasn’t quite sure. First of all, he didn’t find them trustworthy. To make things even more uneasy, that Thomas Stanley was the younger brother of William Stanley, the risk management specialist at Plantagenet Health. Richard never trusted William Stanley, and he could not imagine how things can turn out when the two Stanley brothers working together in one corporation.

Plus, homecare was something that Plantagenet Health never managed. They were struggling with ambulatory cares and urgent care centers. How could they manage a bunch of nurses who provide care for the patients in the worst areas?

Richard tried not to let his true feelings shown at the meeting. Ed was merely bringing them for a show-and-tell, letting them know how great Plantagenet Health is. By the time they left, Richard was much relieved.

“How did you get hired to begin with?” Richard asked her.

Anne responded, “Last evening, Mr. George Plantagenet asked me for a copy of my resume and…”

_Last night at 11:00 PM, Anne received an email from Miss Jane Shore, executive assistant to the CEO of Plantagenet Health. She got her an interview scheduled the next morning at 7:00 AM. Anne was rather bewildered to get a short notice this late. But job is job. Anything was better than living at George’s place as an unwanted guest. Although neither George nor Isabel asked her to leave, Anne knew that they would be very happy to see her off on her own._

_So she replied immediately and went for her interview at seven._

_She met Jane Shore and instantly, she found her a seductress. Her face reminded her that of Amanda Seyfried in the movie “Chloe”, where Seyfried played a prostitute seducing both the male and female protagonists. Anne wondered the nature of her relationship with Ed._

_Ed only asked a few questions._

_“How long have you worked as an assistant?”_

_“Since I started college, which makes it six years.”_

_“How many employers have you worked for?”_

_“Four.”_

_“What would they say about you?”_

_“That I’m helpful, thoughtful, attentive, creative, and hard to forget.”_

_“I can see that…” Ed commented to himself. “Tell me about your last employer and why you left your previous position.”_

_“I worked as a full-time assistant for Dr. Marguerite Anjou—“_

_“As Dr. Anjou on air?” Ed raised an eyebrow._

_“Yes.”_

_“How did you end your working relationship with her?”_

_“She fired me.” That was a blunt answer._

_“Why?”_

_“Because I called her a bitch and an OCD-freak on air.”_

_“You’re hired!” Ed stood and shook her hand. “Now you are hired to work for the Director of Strategic Planning. He’s also my little brother. Keep in mind, I’m hiring you to work for him and only I can fire you.”_

_Honestly, he found Anne a bit too much as well. However, after she told him what she called Dr. Anjou on air, he loved her. A few months ago, he consulted Dr. Anjou for marital advice and she manipulated him to believe it’d be better for him to seek pleasures elsewhere in order to appreciate things at home. As result, it nearly cost him his marriage and family._

_He hated that woman more than anything in this world._

“…so now here I am working for you.” Anne finished her tale and looked at him, waiting for him to say something. “And I have proved myself helpful, didn’t I?”

Richard nearly fell out of his chair. “Helpful? You?”

“Of course!” Anne said as matter-of-factly. “I organized your office and brewed your coffee—“

“Which you forgot to add sugar.”

“Which I added back after I saw how much you hate black coffee,” Anne said. “You never left a note saying ‘please add sugar’.”

“And you took away my suits!” Richard reminded her the true reason why he wanted to fire her.

“Those suits are too dark and make you look too serious,” Anne explained. “They are dirty as well. How would they make you look good? You need lighter color suit, which I arranged for you.”

She walked over to the closet and pulled out two grey suit jackets.

“Hey these need to be tailored.”

“I measured you up.”

“When?”

“I saw pictures of you standing next to George and Ed. Now, I know George’s size after meeting him and living in his house. By comparison and rationale, I estimated your size.”

Richard was speechless.

Anne was sure one of a kind.

“Okay, let’s forget about the suits and the coffee,” he changed the subject. “Since you are working for me, you will do the things I tell you to do. If you fail, then you have to go.”

“Only Ed—“

“He is my brother and if I want you to go, he will let you go. Blood is thicker than water.”

“George is his brother as well and he knows how much George wants me out of his house. Your blood is not anymore thicker than George’s.”

Richard was fuming upon hearing that. Never had he had an assistant or any other employee working at this corporation dared to speak to him this way.

“It’s noon,” he pointed out. “And I have an eight year-old son whom I promised to take to McDonald’s. I don’t have the time today so you are going to do that for me. He is at the waiting lobby and you are going to take him. By the company’s policy, he is now allowed to be on the corporation’s property during office hours any longer than five minutes. But, I need to be assured of his safety since you are a stranger. So, your first assignment from me is to take my son to McDonalds and keep him off the company’s ground but at the same time, allowing me to see that he is okay.”

“Fine.” She answered quickly like it’s no big deal.

“And you can’t use electronic devices,” he added. “These are for work and emergencies only. I don’t want to get audited and find a photo of my son taking up all the data of my work phone.”

***

Richard checked his watch. It was about 12:30 PM.

He did give Anne quite an impossible assignment, but she answered him so easily and so quickly to the point that he wondered if Anne truly understand what he asked for. He expected Anne to walk in with Johnny, eating his burger and French fries.

But that didn’t happen.

Or she’d ask for the front desk receptionist to buzz him, informing him that Johnny is ready to go back to school.

But that didn’t happen either.

Then his work phone buzzed.

He got an email.

It was from his friend and co-worker Rob Percy.

_To: Richard Plantagenet_

_From: Rob Percy_

_Your car just got tolled._

Richard jumped from his chair and went to the window to check.

Only he saw Anne sitting in a bench not too far away from the office building; Johnny was sitting with her, playing his Happy Meal toys. Anne nagged him and Johnny looked up; both of them waved at him.

Then Rob sent him another email.

_Sorry it was a misunderstanding. Anne told me that a car got tolled and it looked like yours. Turned out it wasn’t the case._

And thus Anne accomplished her first assignment. She took Johnny to McDonalds, check; she kept him off the company’s property, check; she managed to have him see that Johnny is okay, check; and she did not use electronic device since it was Rob who emailed him, check.

And she got witnesses, two—Johnny and Rob.

She was indeed a creative and unforgettable person.

Richard swore that he’d remember her even he were an eighty year-old man with Alzheimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it funny? Do you find Anne annoying or entertaining?
> 
> Comment please!


	3. Chapter 3

After work, Richard drove to school to pick up Johnny. On his way, he could not stop recalling the conversation he had with Ed. Anne had worked for him for two weeks and he was about had it with her.

Anne was the strangest assistant or person he ever met.

If he were to make a list of things she did that annoys him to a T, then he’d make a long, long list.

And it was only after two weeks having her working for him.

Every morning, she came to the office at around 6:30 AM, saying that waking up later than seven in the morning can develop wrinkles on her face before turning thirty. Taking the time, she cleaned his office by wiping and dusting each corner. He was okay with that, but then found out that she threw out his preferred coffee and introduced some new brand of energy drink that he never heard of.

“Coffee is bad for you,” she explained. “It will cost your energy. For your position, you need something to refresh your mind.”

She made sure he drank this every morning, which meant constant naggings.

For the assignments he gave her, she did them but always with some twists. Anne was a fan of astrology and fortune-telling. Every morning, she received an email from an astrology site that informs her on what’d happen to her on that day based on her astrology sign, Gemini. So, in other words, she did her assignments based directions from Richard and guidance from her horoscope. Sometimes such behaviors caused awkward moments at meetings. Once, she asked William Stanley for his astrology sign. Before all meeting attendees, she told Stanley that he will suffer that day and his condition will be worsened by a full-blooded relation.

Stanley dismissed it professionally.

Richard pretended that it did not happen.

But interestingly, by noon, William Stanley started to groan in pain. Either his appendix was bursting or he was having kidney stones. He drove himself to the nearby hospital ER but was involved in a car crash on his way there.

The driver who ran into him was Thomas Stanley, his very own full-blooded brother.

Ed was certainly amused. He called Anne down to his office and asked for her to look up his horoscope. Since then, they formed a special bond, which made Richard unhappy as ever.

Then, it was her parking.

For the entire first week, she parked in the guest lot, for Richard told her to stop numerous times. Finally, after Jane Shore sent out an email to inform all corporate employees to not park at the guest lot, she stopped. The corporation had a gigantic parking garage nearby the building. However, Anne parked in the lot behind the garage, which would require some walking distance. Her reason was that she always finds the parking space too small and tight in the garages. Plus, she’d need her GPS and in the garage there was no signal.

And she interfered too much with his outfits and fashion sense. Constantly, she showed him a catalog of ties, suits, and shirts. According to her, Richard’s fashion sense and hair are disadvantageous to his career advancement and relationship with other employees.

“You wear too much dark colors,” Anne told him. “You need lighter colors to lighten yourself up.”

Without telling him, she ordered new ties, shirts, suits, and pants for him and insisted on giving him a makeover.

On top of that, she presented him a pair of fake glasses to make him more intelligent.

“You are only 27 but sitting on such a high position. With that baby face of yours, people won’t take you seriously,” she told him. “Put this on and viola! You look ten years older and wiser!”

But the part that bothered him the most was her tattle-telling with his son, Johnny.

Johnny still had a hard time fitting in a school. Instead of taking school bus or eating at the cafeteria, he insisted Richard driving him to school and eating lunch at McDonalds. Richard certainly did not have the time for all this, so he asked Anne to take his son to lunch. He was a little hesitant at first, but heck, Johnny seemed to be happy with Anne.

Soon he learned why.

Apparently, Anne had told Johnny a handful of stories about “Daddy at work”. Johnny, in turn, told them to Isabel, who then told George, who then told their mom Cecily, who then told Ed. Long story short there were some calls from Cecily who rebuked him for his behaviors and calls from Ed who laughed at him.

Richard really had it.

He brought this straight to Ed.

“Ed, I had it with her. I don’t want her around!” Richard said, red in the face.

“Richard, calm down.”

“No I will not calm down!” Richard cried out in frustration. “She is too much for me to handle.”

“Richard, sit down,” Ed suddenly used a serious tone. After Richard sat, Ed said to him, “Richard, you are smart and you can do your job. I know that a lot of people say that I gave you this position because of nepotism, but it’s not true. You are the best person for strategy planning. But, you have something to work on: be tolerant to people who are different.”

Richard bit his lips.

“Richard, you need to step out of your comfort level and learn to accept people around you, no matter how strange or weird they are. We are growing and you can’t handle everything by yourself. And you have a kid to take care off. Anne is here to help you.”

“You mean here to annoy me,” Richard rolled his eyes.

“I agree, she’s a bit…out there. But, I find her presence good for you.”

“How?”

“Exactly what do you find her so dissatisfying?”

Richard threw a list on Ed’s desk. “It’s all right here.”

Ed looked over and then laughed out loud. “Are you kidding me?”

“No, it’s all true!”

“Okay,” Ed stood and then placed a hand on Richard’s shoulder. “Brother, I love you help you but I can’t fire her.”

“Why not?”

“What’s the reason?” Ed shook his head. “Unless this person breaks the corporation policy or…threatened the safety of another employee, you can’t fire this person. And the assignment you gave her, she did accomplish them, right?”

Richard sighed, “Yeah…”

“Then I can’t fire her. She is only guilty of being different.”

“Well, you remember how she told Stanley that he will suffer and being crashed by a family member, right? Does that count as a threat?”

“No,” Ed replied. “She’s merely reading a passage from her astrology site, which is safe-for-work. Plus, she’s not the one who caused him the pain or asked his brother to run into him.”

“And she told Johnny about the things happened at work—“

“Which occurred off work setting,” Ed pointed out. “And she did not give Johnny any confidential details. Unless you signed a contract with her—“

“Fine then let’s do a contract.”

“Think Richard, what would people think of you? I mean, come on, what can be happening in your office that would require her to sign a contract to keep everything confidential?”

Richard found himself out of words.

“Unless she keeps on failing to finish her assignments by her deadlines, she stays.”

 _Failing to finish her assignments…_ Richard smirked.

“And Richard, be careful. Bullying at workplace is not acceptable,” Ed warned him.

***

“Is Aunt Annie taking me out to McDonald tomorrow again?” Johnny asked the moment he jumped into his car.

“Yes,” he answered simply.

“Yay!” Johnny cried out happily. “Aunt Annie is so cool! She knows how to read palms and tell the future…”

He rambled on and on about the good times he had with Anne.

“Dad, how come you never smile at Aunt Annie? She’s so nice!” Johnny said.

“Johnny, Anne and I are adults and you don’t ask things between adults.”

“Are you being mean to her?”

“Johnny, what did I just told you?” Richard’s frustration level was increasing. “I don’t want to hear about Aunt Annie anymore.”

Johnny stopped talking, but couldn’t stop looking at him, as if he had something important to say.

“Is there something you need to tell me?”

“Yes, Dad. But I can’t because you’ll be mad.”

Inhaling deeply, Richard said, “Just tell me and I won’t be mad.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Richard said. “What is it?”

“Aunt Annie’s looking for a place to stay and I told her that our apartment complex has openings.”

“What?” Richard slammed on his brake.

“You promised that you won’t be mad,” Johnny reminded him.

“I am not mad.”

“Yes you are,” Johnny said. “Your face is red. Aunt Annie says that each time you are mad your face is turns red like a monkey’s butt—“

Richard stepped on the gas and drove home.

***

A good sleep was exactly what Richard needed.

But he couldn’t.

He spent the night wondering if Anne would really move into this apartment complex. On one hand, he was quite agitated at the possibility of Anne living near him. On the other hand, this apartment complex was huge and rent was not cheap. How could Anne afford this? And Anne wouldn’t just happen to be living next to his apartment, right?

For some reason, his heart was pounding strangely loud.

And it was pounding by the rhythm.

_Work it! Push it!_

What the heck?

An annoying neighbor next door who was working out late at night.

Richard jumped out of the bed and went straight to the door of his annoying neighbor.

After five poundings, the music stopped and door was opened.

And Richard couldn’t believe his eyes.

Anne Neville, in her sport bra and gym shorts, greeted him.

“Oh hi Richard!”


	4. Chapter 4

Richard was playing his phone when his pals Francis Lovell and Rob Percy joined him. Francis was an attorney and Rob was a dentist. All three were best friends since high school.

“You found a sitter for Johnny tonight?” Francis asked. “How is your boy?”

“He’s at George’s tonight,” Richard told him.

“Finally you put your foot down?” Rob raised an eyebrow.

Ever since Johnny started living with him after Kate’s death, Richard basically indulged to Johnny’s requests and demands. Instead of telling him to take bus to school with other kids in the area, he drove him to school. Instead of telling him to eat with other students at school, he allowed Johnny to eat at fast food restaurants with Anne, whom Johnny found friend. Whenever Richard went out, Johnny begged and asked Richard to bring him along. That caused some irritation and problems for his friends since they’d have to be careful on the words and topic in their conversation. Swearing words like “fuck” and inappropriate words like “sex” had to be avoided.

More than a couple of times George, Ed, and Francis urged Richard to put his foot down.

Johnny should be doing his homework at home or play with other kids; not hanging out around adults.

“I know how to handle my boy,” Richard replied. After a sigh, he said, “I need your help.”

Francis and Rob blinked at each other. “Can you say that again?”

“I need your help,” Richard repeated.

“You need our help? For _what_?” Francis was surprised. Richard was the last person who’d request help from others.

“I have this _friend_ ,” Richard began. “And he has an assistant assigned to him and that assistant is driving him mad.”

“So? Just tell your friend to fire that assistant.” Rob shrugged his shoulder. “That’s not hard.”

“Depends,” Francis disagreed. “To fire someone is the easiest and the hardest thing to do.” He then turned to Richard, “Tell me about this assistant.”

“She’s…she’s…hard to describe by words,” Richard stuttered. “She’s driving me—I mean my friend—crazy.”

“Then fire her.”

“I can’t!” Richard blurted out the truth; that his friend was actually himself. “Ed hired her and assigned her to me.”

“Talk to Ed then.”

“I already did,” Richard said. “No avail. They already formed a bond.”

“What kind of bond?” Rob asked.

“She gets this astrology fortune-telling thing every morning and she shares it with Ed,” Richard explained. “Ed trusts her fortune-telling mumbo-jumbo more than anything. Yesterday he cancelled his meeting because Anne told him that was not a day to travel long distance.”

“Is this Anne Neville?” Francis questioned.

“You know her?”

Francis laughed out loud. “She used to be the executive assistant at the law firm I interned. Looks like she hadn’t changed much.”

“She is now my assistant!”

Francis stopped his laugh and said, “Richard, come on. Anne is not a bad person. She’s just different…but she’s sweet girl. You know that she majored in psychology.”

“Irony,” Richard snorted. “She needs a psychologist herself.”

“Why don’t you talk to her about your issues with her?” Rob asked. “Since she’s bothering you, tell her to stop.”

“Every time I tried to talk to her, she open a can of worms and talk, talk, and talk!” Richard was about to pull his hair out. “Everything she did is reasonable and has an origin thousands of years.”

“Fine, tell her to leave!” Rob advised. “Be mean and say that you don’t want to see her anymore.”

“I did, once!” Richard rolled his eyes.

“And what happened?”

“She was hiding behind the curtain and provided me service without being seen,” Richard said. “Only Ed can fire her, but Ed isn’t because if she’s out of job, then she’d move back with George, who is equally driven crazy by her.”

“Then make her quit,” Francis suggested. “Shove the game back at her. Since she’s driving you crazy, then you drive her crazy too.”

“How?” Richard looked at both of them. “Do I ever drive anyone crazy?”

***

The next morning, Anne waltzed into the office with a box in her arms. “Hi Richard, morning.”

“Morning,” Richard greeted back without looking up. He was flipping a book.

“Whatcha reading?” Anne asked with curiosity.

Richard showed it to her. It was a book about fortune and spirit.

“You are into these things too?” Anne asked excitedly. “How wonderful! Oh, I prepared your breakfast for you. Carrots, chicken, a roll, and soup. You are supposed to eat like a king in the morning; a noble at noon; and a pauper at evening for dinner. I threw away your Dunkin Donut stuff.”

Richard ignored that last part even though knots were forming on his forehead.

“Anne, I’m in trouble,” he said to her.

“Why? How can I help?”

“I need you to accomplish a very difficult task for me,” Richard said in a very quiet and serious tone.

“What is it?” Anne seemed to be concerned.

“I…I need a boar in my office.”

“What?” Anne’s eyes narrowed. “A boar as…”

“As Timon.”

“What’s a timon?”

“The character from _Lion King_ ,” Richard said and hummed, “In the jungle, the mighty jungle…”

“…the lion sleep tonight,” Anne finished the song for him. “In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleep tonight…wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh…”

“Okay stop, stop” Richard placed a hand on her arm. “Now you see what I need?”

“No,” Anne shook her head. “Timon…is not a boar.”

“Then what is he?”

“A meerkat.”

“Oh,” Richard realized his mistake; honestly, he had no idea what a meerkat is. “I meant his friend Kunta.”

“You mean Pumbaa,” Anne corrected him. “It’s Timon and Pumbaa.” Then she added, “Pumbaa is a warthog.”

“Okay but they’re all pigs and all same—“

“No, not exactly. Last time I was at the Animal Kingdom at Disney, you know where Lion King is huge…”

She went on and on and on.

Then Richard stopped her again. “Anne, I need a pig in the office.”

“A real pig?” Anne looked at him bewilderedly. She then placed her palm on his forehead. “Are you feeling alright this morning?”

“I’m feeling fine. My spirit is in danger today and I need a pig in the office to keep the evil spirit away,” Richard said in a straight face. “Get a boar in the office, or a pig, or anything similar. A real one, please.”

“But it’s against the corporation’s policy to have real animals—“

“You are my whiz assistant, aren’t you?” Richard pointed out. “There’s nothing you can’t accomplish.”

Anne tapped her foot and tilted her chin. “Sure, I’ll see what I can do.”

She turned and left.

Richard shook his head and released his grin. _If she’s getting a real pig and then she’s fired for sure._

***

That day Richard went out with Ed and George to have a business lunch with Dr. William Hastings, who was interested to join Plantagenet Health with his physician group. Hastings was a 60 year-old internist who practiced for many years. He had a good sense of humor and was quite impressed with the Plantagenet brothers.

“I have siblings, three,” he said over the lunch. “They all pursued success in different areas. It’s wonderful to see you three brothers working together so well. And Richard, I have to admit, I thought you are a little too young for your position. But now, I’m glad to say that I’m wrong.”

“Richard is 27,” George said.

“Really?” Dr. Hastings smiled. “At first I thought you were only 22. It’s good that you look young for your age, and you’ll find that true soon enough.”

All four of them laughed.

Richard wore the grey suit that Anne picked out for him. It did make him look friendlier, younger, and more approachable than his dreadful black suits.

“Richard may be young, but he is very mature,” Ed praised. “He’s not yet thirty, but when you work with him, you won’t find him any different from a man of forty.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Dr. Hastings said. “To develop strategy that works, you need a wise and mature mind.”

When the lunch was over, Ed drove the four of them back to the corporation office where Ed offered to give Dr. Hastings a tour and to introduce him to the administration staff and employees. By the time they approached Richard’s office, suddenly Richard recalled the assignment he gave Anne.

_Bring a real pig or some sort to his office…_

Knowing Anne, could she really have a pig in his office by now? A real pig that sniffs and hunks?

It’d so embarrassing if Dr. Hastings sees a pig in his office after Ed praised his maturity!

“Ugh, maybe we should see the Marketing Department first,” Richard suggested.

“Richard, your office is on this floor and maybe it’s a good time to show the performance improvement plan you designed for our ambulatory services,” Ed said.

“Now may not be a good time.”

“Richard, what’s wrong?” George asked. “You are not like yourself.”

“I’m fine it’s just—“

“Richard,” Ed gave him a stern look. “Dr. Hastings, if you please.”

Ed brought Dr. Hastings towards Richard’s office suite despite Richard’s discomfort.

***

“Something smells…funny,” George commented when they approached his office.

“Indeed,” Dr. Hastings agreed.

Richard adjusted his tie and tried to say nothing. As they entered his office suite, the smell grew stronger.

And their eyes were widened, particularly the ones of Ed, George, and Richard. Dr. Hastings, on the other hand, was rather amused.

On the walls, pictures of Pumbaa from _The Lion King_ replaced the original posters and printed paintings. There was a picture of Pumbaa’s big, wide smile; and there was a picture of Pumbaa lying on its back and showing off its gigantic belly. Behind his desk were two big stuffed Pumbaas.

“Richard, you’re back!”

It was Anne.

She pushed out a big cart with a roasted pig on it.

“Oh, you brought some friends,” she blushed.

“Richard, I have no idea that you are a fan of _Lion King_!” Dr. Hastings exclaimed happily. “Our family loved that movie and we love it still.”

“And what’s the roasted pig for?” George asked out of deep curiosity.

“To welcome our guest and to drive away the evil spirit!” Anne replied as she threw her arms in the air.

“How thoughtful!” Dr. Hastings was delighted. “I hadn’t had a roasted pig for years! It smells excellent!”

Anne waltzed back to her office and then came back with dishes and utensils.

“What’s up with these pictures of pigs?” Ed asked.

“It’s Pumbaa and he’s a warthog,” Dr. Hastings corrected him.

“Richard needs help from the pigs or anything within the family of pigs to keep the bad spirit away and to preserve his fortune,” Anne explained. “He needs a real pig so I brought in the roasted one since we can’t have a real animal in the corporate office. To keep the evil spirit further away, I have the presence of pigs all over the office. Since we were talking about Pumbaa this morning…”

Dr. Hastings was absorbed in her storytelling. In the end, they ended up singing “Lion Sleeps Tonight” together.

Ed murmured to him, “I guess we got ourselves a new group and larger patient population.”

Richard buried his face into his hands, didn’t know whether to cry or laugh.

She got him a real pig, check.

She did not break any corporation rule, check. Oh wait, did she? How did she pay for this roasted pig? She didn’t use the corporation’s money, did she?

“Anne, can I have a word with you?” Richard pulled Anne over.

“Hey you interrupted our duet!” Dr. Hasting called after Anne half-jokingly. They were singing the Timon-Pumbaa version of “Can You Feel the Love Tonight”.

“What’s up?” Anne asked in a very happy spirit.

“Where did you get this pig? And how did you pay for it?” Richard asked her before Ed and George.

“Oh simple.” Anne clasped her hands together. “You see, I used to teach classes at a fitness center part-time. A former student of mine, Joan, runs a grill restaurant. I offered her personal sessions for free in exchange for a roasted pig.”

“Personal sessions?”

“Yeah,” Anne nodded. “I’m going to give her classes at my place.”

“When?” Richard’s eyes narrowed.

“At night,” Anne said quickly. “Her son Francis—“

“Francis…as Francis Lovell?”

“Yeah! You know him? We worked together at a law firm and though him I got to know his mother and she’s a real sweetheart!”

Richard could not believe the mess he got himself into.

Work out a night…

Those music…

_Work it!_

_Push it!_

_Oh F-it!_


	5. Chapter 5

Richard never had his life this handful before. At home, he had to deal with Johnny, whose grades were slipping. At work, he had to deal with Anne, whom he tried to get rid of. Actually, Anne was impacting his personal life as well. Every other day, she was providing private workout session for Mrs. Joan Lovell, Francis’ mother, at night. As result, Richard hardly ever had a good night sleep. Each time he closed his eyes, he could hear music in his head.

His workload at the corporation was not getting lighter.

No, he could not deal with a crazy woman at work, a kid with a smart-mouth at home, and a group of untrustworthy people named Beaufort and Tudor who were trying to join the corporation all at the same time.

He did complain to Anne about the loudness of her music, once.

He went to her apartment and knocked. Turned out it was Mrs. Joan Lovell who answered him. With a nice smile, she invited him to join their workout.

And there was Anne, in her gym shorts and sport bra, sweating all over.

Sexy…no, never!

“Hi Dad,” a voice mumbled next to him.

“Johnny, what are you doing here?” Richard turned and found his son standing beside him.

“I have a little problem,” he said in an almost whisper.

“What problem?”

Before Johnny could answer, his eyes went to Anne. “Dad, how come Aunt Annie wears so little?”

“Because Johnny, this is how clothes are designed for workout,” Anne explained while wiping her forehead with a towel. “You see, clothes are barriers when you exercising and workout. Once upon a time, people used to work out naked—“

“Okay what’s your problem?” Richard interrupted Anne before she could continue any further.

“Who is naked?” Johnny asked with his eyes widened.

“No one,” Richard answered for him. “Now, let’s get back and see to your problem.”

“You have to promise me that you won’t be mad,” Johnny whined.

“I promise.”

“I wet the bed,” he muttered in the presence of Anne and Mrs. Lovell.

Richard found every inch of his muscle froze.

“I had a dream that I went to the bathroom and—“

Mrs. Joan Lovell burst out laughing upon hearing that. “Richard, like father like son!” She went to Johnny and said, “Come, little boy. Let Aunt Joan help you with your problem.”

She took Johnny by the hand and guided him to the bathroom.

After they were gone, Anne looked at Richard and asked, “When was the last time you wet the bed?”

***

For that night, Richard swore on vengeance.

He was going to make Anne pay.

Not only she disturbed him from his sleep, she allowed Johnny to learn something inappropriate in his early youth. And because of her loud music that caused him to go complain, Johnny’s bed wetting was made known to Mrs. Joan Lovell, who’d surely tell her son. Besides that, in their conversation, Anne learned about Richard’s bed wetting habit as a kid.

“For your assignment today, you are going to prepare the materials for the physicians’ retreat tomorrow,” he ordered. “We have 250 physicians and 300 nurses and mid-level providers. You are going to put all these things together in a folder for each one of them and your deadline is today at 4 PM.”

“Okay,” she looked at the gigantic piles of papers and materials and folders. “Just me?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” he said coldly. “Jane is busy with Ed.”

“Busy as…” Anne said suggestively.

“Don’t,” Richard said evenly. “Get to work, and if you can’t finish, then Ed will hear it and he won’t be happy. You know who can fire you, and I won’t be able to save you.”

After saying that, his phone rang.

“Hello? Yes, this is he…oh I’ll be right there.” He hung up and said, “Get to work.”

***

So much to do, so much to staple, so much to organize, and so much paper cuts.

There was no freaking way that she’d finish them by 4 PM today.

She needed some help.

Obviously, no one could help her in the corporation since everyone had his or her own assignments and duties.

Anne thought for a moment and then decided to take these things home to finish. Richard never mentioned that she couldn’t to these at home.

With the help from maintenance guy and a security guard, she had these materials and things carried to her car and drove home. She made quite a few trips to carry all the things from her car to her apartment. When she was opening her door, she found Johnny opened the door of Richard’s apartment. He didn’t look happy.

“Johnny, hi,” Anne greeted.

“Hi Aunt Annie,” he greeted back softly.

“Johnny, you can’t be out here,” a young teenage girl walked out and called after him.

“Sorry, Lizzie,” Johnny replied not too convincingly.

“Is there something wrong?” Anne asked. “Why aren’t you at school?”

“I’m in trouble,” Johnny said.

“Tell you what, why don’t you and Lizzie come to my place and provide me some help. I’ll treat you two.”

“I’m supposed to watch Johnny,” Lizzie grumped.

“Were you told not to leave that apartment?” Anne questioned.

“No.”

“Then come over!” Anne laughed. “You can still watch Johnny.”

And thus Lizzie and Johnny came to her apartment. Under her instructions, they helped her putting materials together in folders. Teamwork always beat anything else. Soon, Anne found herself halfway done.

“So what happened at school?” Anne asked Johnny.

“I drew a picture and my homeroom teacher said that I’m being disrespectful to her.”

“What did you draw?” Anne asked.

“Two chicken drumsticks,” Johnny replied. “Mrs. Stafford insisted that it was her butt.”

Both Anne and Lizzie giggled.

“What did Uncle Richard say?” Lizzie asked; she’s Ed’s oldest daughter.

“Dad said nothing to me other than I have to stay at home for two weeks.”

“Suspended.” Anne and Lizzie said in unison.

“Who’s going to watch you in the next two weeks?” Anne asked. “Your Dad has to work.”

“Dad is probably going to have Grandma Cecily to come watch me, or Aunt Isabel. But I want to be with him at work.”

“Johnny,” Anne said. “Your dad is a grown up and work is for adults. Kids should not be there.”

“At home is…so boring,” Johnny whined. “I like the building, it’s so pretty. Mom once had a building like that. It was built in Popsicle sticks. We did it together and won a contest.”

“What did Uncle Richard say?” Lizzie asked him.

“Dad said that he would take me to work only if there’s something that I can do but he can’t.”

Lizzie laughed out loud. “He got you right there. Uncle Richard can do everything.”

“I can run faster than him,” Johnny challenged.

“Uncle Richard was the team captain of track and field.”

“I sing more songs than him.”

“Uncle Richard was in choir since pre-school.”

“Wow, Dad really can do everything.” Johnny sounded defeated.

After Lizzie went to the bathroom, Anne sat next to Johnny. “If you want to spend more time with your Dad, there is a way.”

“There is?”

“There are things you can do but he can’t, trust me.”

“Like what?”

“Don’t tell your Dad that I told you this,” Anne gave him a secretive look.

***

Richard called both Cecily and Isabel asking them to watch Johnny, but neither one was available. Cecily was sick and Isabel just found a new job. So, at the very last minute, he managed to find a babysitter who could only watch him until noon.

He took Johnny out for lunch after the babysitter left. Richard hoped that this can be a good opportunity to talk to Johnny about his problems at school.

But the conversation was not going anywhere.

Johnny insisted that the teacher was being unfair to him. “I drew two chicken drumsticks, it doesn’t even look like a butt.”

“Johnny, next time draw something else.”

Johnny was silent for a while and then asked, “Dad, how come I have to stay at home with that annoying babysitter?”

“Because you got yourself into trouble and that is your punishment.”

“But she’s so annoying!”

“You just have to accept that.”

“Why can’t I come to work with you?”

“Johnny, I’ve already told you that you can only come to work with me if and only if there is something that you _can_ do but I _cannot_.”

“Really?” Johnny raised an eyebrow. “You mean it?”

“Of course,” Richard said confidently.

“Fine.” Johnny got up and went to McDonald’s play area for kids. Richard got up and went after him.

“Watch,” Johnny got down on his knees and crawled into a tunnel. Soon he emerged from the other side. “Can you do this?”

“Easy,” Richard said as he rolled his eyes.

“Then show me.” Johnny challenged.

“All right,” Richard removed his suit jacket and handed to a teenager nearby. “Please place this neatly on that chair.”

The teen threw it carelessly on a table nearby.

Richard got down on his knees and crawled into the tunnel like Johnny did. What he did not expect was that the tunnel had a wider entrance, but towards the exit, it became smaller and smaller.

But it was okay.

Richard was not like Ed.

He could do this.

Right?

Could he?

Soon he found himself stuck in the tunnel by the shoulder.

“Dad?” Richard heard Johnny calling for him.

“I’m fine, just give me a few seconds!” He tried to sound fine, but obviously he wasn’t.

Eventually, Johnny panicked. After all, he only saw his father’s legs struggling and kicking outside the tunnel. He ran to the next adult he could find and said, “Help, my Dad’s in trouble…I think he’s stuck.”

That man tapped on the tunnel. “Sir, are you okay?”

“Yeah…I’m fine…I got this…” Richard struggled but refused to back down.

That man took Johnny’s hand and went to the manager and explained the situation.

In a few minutes, all the customers and employees went to check it out.

“Johnny?”

Johnny turned and found Francis standing behind him with his lunch.

“Uncle Francis!” He was finally relieved to find a familiar adult. “My Dad, help him!”

“What’s he doing?” Francis asked bewilderedly.

“He was trying to crawl through the tunnel but he’s stuck.”

Francis took out his IPhone and took a picture. He then texted Ed and George, telling then that Richard might be a few minutes late getting back to work.

Both asked why.

 _Because he’s stuck_ , Francis replied.

 _Stuck in traffic_? George asked.

Francis forwarded the photo to both of them and asked: _What should we do?_

Ed responded: _Call 911._

Francis immediately dialed 911.

A couple minutes later, police, firefighter, and EMT all came. Long story short, Richard was saved by a very experienced, Good Samaritan obstetrician, who handled babies born with butts come out first. By the time he finally got out of the tunnel, Johnny ran to him and hugged him dearly.

The police officer approached them. “Do you need me to contact your parents?”

“I am his parent!” Richard barked.

“Wow, you must’ve had him in middle school,” the officer commented.

Richard covered Johnny’s ears and gave the officer a dreadful look.

***

It was a long talk.

Johnny was sent to his room while Richard listened to lectures from his mother Cecily with his two older brothers present.

“Richard, what were you thinking? Climbing through tunnels designed for kids!” Cecily rebuked him while Ed and George tried told down their laughs.

“It’s not what you think,” Richard defended himself.

“Then what happened? How did you end up stuck?” Cecily questioned.

“I…I was playing with Johnny…I did not know that tunnel’s exit is much smaller than its entrance…”

“For God’s sake Richard. That tunnel is designed kids age 6-12 and you are 27!”

“Hey, I almost made it,” Richard insisted.

“Richard,” George said with face in the palm. “Maggie and Eddy loved that tunnel and I’ve seen it many times. Your head is never going to make it through. Even though if it did, your neck will be stuck and it’d be double stink.”

“Why are you trying to climb through that tunnel anyway?” Cecily continued to question the situation. “Can’t you say ‘oh Johnny, you made it but it’s too small for me?’”

Richard was about to say something but then stopped.

Cecily couldn’t be more frustrated; so she called Johnny out of the room.

“Johnny, tell everyone what happened at McDonald’s today,” she ordered.

Johnny looked innocently at everyone and then muttered, “Dad and I went to McDonald’s…and he said that he can’t take me to work unless there’s something I can do but he can’t…so I climbed through the tunnel and asked if he can do this too. He climbed after me saying that it’s very easy.”

Hearing that, Ed bit his lips and George covered his mouth with his hands. Cecily cleared her throat and said, “Johnny, you should’ve known that when your Dad said that you can only come to work if there’s something you can do but he can’t, he means that you can’t come to work with him. You have to obey to the words of adults.”

“But he never told me that,” Johnny mumbled. “Every time I asked him, that’s exactly what he says.”

“Next time, stop,” Cecily told him. “Remember, if your father allowed anything, he’d let you have it. Like, for example, you want to go to McDonalds and he takes you. If he doesn’t, it means you can’t have it.” She lovingly patted him on the head. “You sure do take after your father. I have to say, I’m quite impressed with that little stunt of yours. You learn a lot from him.”

“Not from Dad really,” Johnny said.

“Oh?” Cecily raised an eyebrow.

“Who taught you this trick?” Richard rose and went to him. Ed pulled him back slightly.

“I…I can’t say…I promised…” Johnny stuttered.

“You can tell,” Richard said as nice as he could.

“I can’t. Mom says that I should never break a promise, especially to someone who helped me.”

George approached him and knelt to his level. “Johnny, how about this…you don’t have to tell, but you can give us hints and we can figure it out ourselves.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” George said. “Give us hints and we figure it out. That way, you make your Dad happy after what he _went through_ today…and you’re not breaking your promise.”

“Okay,” Johnny nodded. “It’s an aunt of mine.”

Of all his aunts—Liz Woodville Plantagenet, Isabel Neville Plantagenet and Meg Plantagenet—who could’ve taught him this?

Liz? No, she was far too haughty to even talk to Johnny.

Isabel? No, she couldn’t be that creative or witty.

Meg? But she lived too far away.

Who else?

Kate was an only child…so no aunt from Haute’s side…

All females within the relations: Margaret, Liz, Isabel, Anne—

Wait…

Richard looked at Johnny and then grabbed his jacket and raced out of the apartment complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have anyone shared the similar experience of dreaming going to the bathroom and ended up wetting the bed? I bet it happened to all kids at some point.
> 
> What Anne said about working out naked - that is referred to the Ancient Greece protocol in racing. In fact the word gymnasium means "nude" in ancient Greek.
> 
> Do you think it's fair that Richard blames Anne for what happened at McDonald's?


	6. Chapter 6

He raced out of the apartment building, taking ten steps at a time. He just wanted to get to her and strangle her.

And yet, why would she be at work at 7 o’clock in the evening?

After realizing that, Richard ran back to the apartment, only then thought it’d be better not to do anything crazy before his young son.

But then anger got him again.

Thus he ran back and forth, back and forth between his car and his apartment complex building—in his suit and tie.

Finally, after all that running, he calmed down. Breathlessly, he stumbled back home. Along the way, an older man asked if he would be interested to couch track and field for middle school. Richard gave no reply.

The next day he took Johnny to school and gave him $5.00 for lunch.

“You are eating lunch at school today, for your punishment,” he told him in a very stern tone.

“But—“

“No but,” he said and left.

He went to work and saw Anne dusting his office suite. She gave him a smile and asked, “What’s with you today?”

Richard brushed by without a word.

Five seconds later, he told her, “I don’t want to hear another word from you today. You have to be mute.”

Anne gave him a thumb up, wordlessly.

***

Richard had a long, long day plagued by meetings and phone conferences. By the time he called it a day, it was almost five. He checked his phone and found that he had five missed calls, all from Isabel. Apparently he forgot to pick up Johnny from school so Isabel took care of that. Richard thanked Isabel on the phone.

“Can Johnny stay over with his cousins tonight?” Isabel asked him.

“What?”

“Johnny is playing with Maggie and the two got along pretty good,” Isabel told him. “So I think Johnny should stay for the night. He needs to bond with his cousins. They are his family too.”

“Sure, as long as it does not cause you trouble. Just remember to bring him back by tomorrow morning,” Richard said.

Phew, glad that was taken care of!

He went into the garage, but strangely could not locate his car.

Perhaps he had parked in a different location?

He looked through every level and went all around.

No sign of his car.

This was weird, really weird.

Had his car disappeared?

Richard went back to his office just to rewind what happened this entire day. Did he drove his car somewhere else and left it there? Or maybe he did at one point asked someone else to take his car? No, he would’ve remembered.

Then, at the corner of his elbow, he saw a sticky note.

Written in cursive, it said:

_I saw a car drove out of the garage that looks like yours but you were not the driver since you were in the office. I did not have a good view on the driver. It was 3:15 PM eastern time._

_Anne_

On the bottom, she even wrote down the license plate.

Christ! That was his car!

Quickly, Richard called the police and reported someone stolen his car. When the cops came, Richard showed him Anne’s note. The two officers glanced at each other and then looked at him.

“Why didn’t she tell you that your car was stolen?” One of them asked. “It would’ve made it much easier.”

Richard sat in his leather chair, scratching his scalp.

“Who is this Anne?” the other cop asked.

“She’s my assistant,” Richard replied.

“You think by any chance she could’ve stolen your car?”

Richard stared back at them blankly.

“When did she leave the office?”

Richard gave no answer simply because he did not know.

“Do you know where she could be right now?”

***

Richard was at the police station, couldn’t be more agitated. Soon, he saw cops escorting a few barely dressed street prostitutes behind bars. Right after they were out of his sight, Anne walked in only wearing her sport bar and gym shorts. She saw him too and gave him a wave.

He had no idea how to react.

He was about to get up but the detective held him down.

They were going to bring her to the interrogation room to ask her some questions.

Richard waited and waited.

Each second felt like a century.

Finally, Anne walked out with a blanket around her shoulders. The detective who questioned her even got her a cup of tea. He then went to Richard and liked to have a few words with him.

“Young man,” he said in a very tern, disappointing tone. “How could you treat such a nice, competent assistant in such a way? You should be ashamed of yourself!”

“Excuse me?” Richard could not believe his ears.

“Miss Neville is the nice, sweetest girl who is the least likely to be a criminal!” The detective said with his finger pointing. “She helped you out in and out of her working hours. Not only you treated her badly at work, you made her an unpaid babysitter and accused her of being a car thief!”

“I made no such accusation!” Richard defended himself. “She left a note on my desk saying that my car got stolen and did nothing else! How else I’m supposed to think? Even the cops agreed with me!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me, young man!” The detective raised his eyebrow. “Had you not ordered her to be mute for the day, she would’ve called the police and told you long ago! How could you treat her like thus? Mind you, this is 21st century, not the Middle Ages! You should be grateful that she’s not suing you for maltreatment at work.”

“Trust me, if you were in my shoes, you would’ve done the same,” Richard refused to back down from his stand. “She drives me nuts!”

“Really? I wish I have an assistant who iron my suits and watch my kids for me. Unfortunately, it’s my wife who takes care of that and she’s not as half as nice as _her_.”

Before Richard could say another word, the detective told him, “Miss Neville gave us a good description of what she saw, time and place. We will look into the case and give you call once we have a lead.”

***

Johnny came back the next morning.

Isabel drove him home and walked him to the apartment complex. She buzzed Richard to let her in. After five buzzes, they were finally let in.

“What’s with Dad?” Johnny asked.

“He’s too tired,” Isabel explained to him. “He worked too hard.”

That was not a bad explanation on why he failed to pick up Johnny at school yesterday as well.

Isabel and Johnny walked to Richard’s apartment and surprisingly, the door was not locked.

They went in and Johnny yelled out, “Dad!”

No response.

The young boy sprint to his father’s bedroom and saw his Dad in bed, eyes half-open.

“Dad, I’m back!”

Richard grinned at him, which was a bit unusual. “Did you have a good time at Uncle George’s?”

“Yeah! They have a huge screen TV and it’s so cool!” Johnny said excitingly as he was about to jump onto his King-sized bed.

“Whoa!” Richard stopped him before he could. “Go change your clothes and get ready for school.”

“But I want to tell you—“

“Now!”

“Okay,” Johnny shrugged and left his room.

After Johnny changed his clothes, Richard got dressed as well.

“Isabel, can you take Johnny to school today? My car…it got stolen,” he almost whispered the last word.

“Did bad guys take it?” Johnny asked.

“Yes,” Richard said not too happily.

“Are we getting a new one soon?” Johnny asked.

“Go to school with Aunt Isabel,” Richard said.

“Come on Johnny,” Isabel took Johnny by the hand. “Did you report this to the police?”

“I did.”

“What they say?” Isabel asked.

“They’ll call me when they hear something.”

“You have someone taking you to work?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

***

Finally after Isabel and Johnny were gone, Richard went back to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Under his cover, crept out Anne—completely naked.

“They didn’t know I was here, did they?” She asked, blushing.

What happened last night was unforgettable, at the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to someone who posted the shots of that scene on Tumblr, my feelings are not good and thus decided to write comedies to lighten my mood up.
> 
> I'll let you know what happened last night after I update "In the Mist".


	7. Chapter 7

Anne looked at Richard, and Richard looked back at her.

Unlike her usual self, Anne was very silent. Now, she was really mute.

What happened last night – she broke a rule…

***

Last evening, after being questioned by the police, Anne walked out of the police station to go home. She waved to get herself a cab, but the cabs just passed by her unnoticed. To be fair, seeing a young woman wearing nothing more than a sport bra and a pair of jogging shorts at night, cab drivers might have find it wiser to ignore her. Before she knew it, Richard was by her side.

“Let’s go together?” She asked him, as if nothing happened.

“Sure,” he muttered.

With Richard by her side, it was safer. After all, it was getting dark.

On their way back, Richard constantly looked at Anne sideways.

“What?” Anne asked.

“What what?” Richard asked back.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You…” Richard stuttered. “You’re a witch.”

“What?” Anne didn’t know what to say to that. “How am I a witch?”

“You…you… _you_ …” Richard said as his voice became louder and louder. “You popped into my life without a warning…you bewitched everyone around me and turn them against me…ever since the day you appeared in my office, everything went wrong!”

“How did _I_ make everything go wrong?” Anne could not be more confused; and she sounded hurt.

Richard said nothing more. After taxi arrived to their apartment complex, he jumped out of the cab and ran to the apartment building.

“Wait, hold up!” Anne ran after him. “You owe me an explanation!”

“I owe you an explanation?”

“Yeah,” Anne replied as-matter-of-factly. “You accused me of something I’m not! You can’t just walk away with that!”

“Yes I can!” Richard spat heatedly as he rushed into his apartment with Anne behind him. He tried to lock her out, but Anne was faster.

“Alright, you have a lot of angers in you,” Anne said with her hands up. “Come on, let it out. Let’s hear it.”

Taking a deep breath, Richard talked, “I, Richard Plantagenet, am a brilliant genius in strategy and management. I am a Harvard graduate who got my bachelor and master’s degree in three years altogether! I am an AVP and not yet thirty. I have a strong career and a happy life. That all changed since you appeared in my office!”

“How in the world did I ruin your happy life?” Anne asked with her arms folded. “I’m only an assistant who worked for you 40 hours a week!”

“You appeared without an interview with me—“

“That’s Ed’s doing, not mine.”

“You changed my suit attire without even consulting me!”

“Your suits were black and ugly! They made you look like Sweeney Todd and creepy Beethoven! I gave you a make-over and voila, you transformed from Johnny Depp to Orlando Bloom!”

“And you threw away my coffee and nagged me every single morning to drink that…whatever energy drink you prepared!”

“Coffee is bad for you! They give you diarrhea and bad dentals! What if you were in a meeting and suddenly you need to fart because of all that coffees you had prior to the meeting?”

“And you told Johnny all these stories about me at work!”

“What’s the big deal? Johnny is a good kid who wants to know his father! I’m trying to show him that you are funny and human, not just an authority figure who tells him what to do or buy him McDonalds!”

“And you taught him how to torture me!”

“That is not true!” Anne finally showed anger, pointing finger at his nose. “I never taught him to hurt you.”

“Oh really?” Richard’s voice sounded funnier and funnier. “Thanks to you, I got myself stuck in a tunnel at McDonald’s with everyone watching—Francis, kids, adults, cops, firefighters, and EMTs!”

Anne looked at him for a moment and then started to giggle. She giggled for five minutes and then swallowed her laughs. “How is it my fault? You are the one who chose to crawl through that tunnel while knowing fully that you can get stuck. You, Richard Plantagenet, are such a self-centered person who is so concentrated on winning to the point that you don’t consider anyone else, including yourself!”

“Excuse me?” Richard questioned with his hands on his hips. “Say that again?”

“I said you are a self-centered jackass who only cares for winning!” Anne raised her voice. “Why can’t you just let Johnny have his way for once? He lost his mother and wants to know his father. Being a good father is more than just putting dollars into his kid’s savings account or buying him happy meals.”

Richard’s eyes grew cold. “First, don’t tell me how to be a parent. Second, don’t accuse me of being self-centered while being a self-centered person yourself.”

“How am I self-centered?” Anne asked. “I have worked hard for you to make your life easier.”

“Have you ever asked me what I need you to do to make my life easier? You are a weirdest weirdo who is so wrapped in your eccentric world of fortune telling, Eastern eating style, Lion King and Kunta—“

“It’s Pumbaa! Kunta is the main character from the series _Roots_!”

“Oh see! There you go again! Always showing off with useless information that 99.9% of people don’t care about! You annoyed the HELL OUT OF ME since first day you worked for me!”

“I annoyed the hell out of you?” Anne laughed bitterly. “Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? Since we’re not at work, so let me tell you the truth: you annoyed the hell out of everyone at work! Always your strategies and your numbers; do you even listen when others talk? It’s always about you. You! You! You! You think you are the smartest man in the world. You think this universe should orbit around you. Get real! You are not the only person who graduated from an accelerated program in Ivy League! Last time I checked, there are 100 successful people under age of 30 listed by Forbes. And Mr. Richard Plantagenet you are not one of them!”

“At least I’m not a secretary!”

“First, I am not a secretary,” Anne was now furious. “Second, don’t you dare underestimate me! I’m more than just an assistant!”

“Oh really? You can tell me that when there’s something you can do better than me!”

Anne stopped and then smirked. “You want to play this? Fine, let’s play. There is something that I’m way better than you.”

“Name it.”

“Wrestle.” Anne replied confidently, waving a fist before him.

“You are challenging me for a fight?” Richard couldn’t believe his ears.

“Do you need hearing aid? I said I’m better than you in wrestle.” Anne looked at him and challenged. “Back in high school I was the only girl on wrestling team and I beat ten guys in a roll.”

“Don’t make me laugh,” Richard didn’t buy it at all. “I have studied karate since the day I learned to walk. So, don’t think you’re better than me in fighting.”

“Oh really? Let’s see who’s a better fighter, you or me?”

“Like that’s going to happen,” Richard turned away from her. “I don’t fight with girls—I only fight worthy opponents.”

“Because you’re scared to be beaten by a girl?”

That stopped him.

“You want it?” He asked as he threw off his suit jacket. “You got it!” He released his tie.

Anne was still in her sport bra and shorts.

“Let’s go,” she stood before him, all ready. “You don’t want to change your attire? I sure don’t want to have your expensive outfit completely destroyed.”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Richard said as he took his position. “You’ll be on the floor begging for mercy before you could even touch me.”

***

They couldn’t remember who launched the first blow.

But it was a match that lasted longer than either of them had expected.

Anne was stronger; and Richard was quicker and masterful in the art of karate.

To his shock, Anne gained the upper-hand by pinning him on the floor, facedown, with his arm twisted and held against his back.

To her surprise, he retaliated and made a comeback by flipping her on to the floor and pinning her down in the same position, facedown; only that he held her both arms back and straddled her by the waist.

“Give up!” He said between his heavy breaths.

But Anne was not someone who gave up that easily.

Using her only free body parts—her legs and feet—Anne kicked Richard in the back, nonstop. Initially, Richard refused to let go; but then her kicks started to get to him. He leaned back and sat on her shins and his hands continued to hold on to her wrists. Pulling her back against him, he said under his breath, “You lost.”

Both of them were sweaty.

Their bodies were very close to each other.

His mouth was right next to her neck.

Her hair was brushing against his face.

Both were breathing heavily.

“No,” Anne whispered. “Never!”

After saying that, she swung her head back and hit him in the face with the back of her head. Richard groaned in pain and let go of her. Taking this opportunity, Anne pushed him down on his back with her knees holding down his legs and her hands holding down his arms. Leaning down, she smirked proudly, “Now, who’s the loser?”

Her face was only inches away from his.

And strands of her hair fell loose and brushed against his face.

What happened next just happened.

Neither one of them could explain why.

Richard leaned up and kissed her on the lips. Stunned, Anne released her grip. Taking this chance, Richard pushed her down and held her arms down over her head.

“You cheated!” Anne hissed.

“You still lost!” Richard said proudly as he leaned down to her face.

Eyeing his neck, Anne lifted her head up and bit him on the nape, hard. Richard grinded his teeth and let her go. She pushed him up and torn his dress shirt open and showered his naked shoulders with hot kisses. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pushed his dress shirt down completely.

After she got his shirt off, he pushed her back down.

This time, he held her down with his body on top of hers. His hand reached down to her shorts and pulled them down along with her panties. He then undid his own pants and she kicked them off. Using his knee to spread her legs apart, he entered her.

She curved her body against his and dug her nails into his back as he thrust into her.

His thrusts were hard and fast.

That was far from the end of it.

He picked her up and pushed her against the bedroom door. He pulled one of her legs up so that she was half-straddling him. Then, he pushed into her as he grabbed her butt and hoisted her up. Anne kept one foot on the ground first, but then she wrapped both her legs around him. She showered him with kisses as he pulled down her sport bra to suck her nipple.

In the heated passion, Anne’s butt hit the doorknob and in turn, the bedroom door was opened.

The two, semi-struggling and semi-fighting, somehow made it to the bed.

Anne climbed on top of Richard. Adjusting her position, she straddled him, sat on his crotch, and started to ride him and removed her sport bra. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. By now, he noticed her weak spots: breasts and neck.

He leaned up to kiss her breasts. Instantly, she threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. As she was enjoying her pleasure, Richard pulled her down against the bed and then rolled on top of her; both of them were facing down. He entered her from the back while holding her left arm against her back and her right arm down on the side.

Finally, he released her after they reached climax.

Both of them were exhausted.

After he rolled off her body, they lied on their back side by side. Catching his breath, Richard side-glanced her and muttered, “I won.”

To which Anne asked, “In fighting or fucking?”

Both of them stayed where they were and fell asleep, until Johnny buzzed the door.

So that was what happened last night.

***

Wrapped herself in a sheet, Anne stumbled around Richard’s apartment.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Looking for my clothes,” Anne replied; her face still red.

Teasingly, Richard handed her panties, and her sport bra, and her shorts. Anne grabbed them and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. Looked at herself in the mirror, she found her neck and chest covered with hickeys and bruises.

“You want something to eat?” Richard asked her. Unlike in the past, he was exceptionally nice to her.

“No,” she muttered as she sat.

Apparently, last night really changed both of them. Anne was quiet as a mouse and Richard was nice and attentive like a gentleman.

“Are you okay?” Richard asked. “Still feel down over your losing?”

Anne shook her head. After a long while, she said, “I…I can’t believe what I did last night…I slept with my boss…”

“You didn’t sleep with your boss,” Richard dismissed her agitation. “Ed hired you and assigned you to work for me. He is your boss, not me.”

Anne bit her lips and then sauntered back to her place.

***

Richard rented a car and drove to work. Surprisingly, Anne wasn’t there.

Then Ed phoned him. “Richard, is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine Ed. What’s up?”

“Anne is gone.”

“What?” Richard jumped up from his seat. “What do you mean she’s gone?”

“She quit,” Ed told him. “She told me that she can’t do this job anymore. Really Dickon, this is the first assistant who quit on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is exciting for you.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning after his and Anne’s interesting and hot night of fighting and sex, Richard went to work looking happy as ever. Unlike in the past, he greeted everyone he saw in the building and in the break room. He was generous and laughed a lot. Several co-workers were bewildered by his behavior and wondered if the sun rose from the West instead of East. A few female employees jokingly whispered the possibility that he might have had good sex the night before.

That wasn’t too far away from the truth.

Richard was a hands-down workaholic. He was smart, brilliant, and hardworking. However, his life basically evolved around his career. With his good looks and intelligence, women could easily besotted by him. Thus, he took women’s love and attraction for granted.

It was certainly not an exaggeration to say that he believed he is too good for any woman.

Anne Neville was the first woman who changed that aspect.

As his assistant, she pointed out his weaknesses and attempted to change him. Then, the night before, she gave him a stern lecture on his social awkwardness and personality flaws, followed by a fight match and sex. Honestly, if he had not kissed her while she was pinning him down, Anne might’ve won the match. She sure wasn’t kidding about her wrestling skills. The sex was hot, belligerent, aggressive, and passionate.

It gave Richard some type of happiness he hadn’t felt for a long time, or perhaps ever.

By the time he came to his office, he was surprised that Anne wasn’t there. At first, he assumed she needed some time to pull herself together after what happened last night.

Then, Ed called and informed him that Anne quit.

Richard did not know what to say.

Weeks ago he would’ve jumped up and cried out, “Yes!”

But now it was different.

***

Anne had left for a week.

With her gone, Richard found his office suit a little too empty.

She wasn’t there watering his plant.

She wasn’t there preparing his energy drink. After a couple of days without it, his mind was not as fresh and his energy was low. He could make it himself, but he did not know where she left it.

Then it was his suits. He just spilled something on the grey one and needed to get another one. When they asked for his measures, Richard had no clue.

Anne really took care of many things for him.

Now he was on his own.

George joked that Richard’s current situation reminded him of the time when Isabel went off to vacation and left him alone handle the house and kids.

Johnny was not happy that Anne was not there to take him to McDonald’s. Richard told him to have lunch at school; and Johnny asked him, “Where’s Aunt Annie? I haven’t seen her much.”

“She no longer works for me,” Richard told him.

“How come?”

“Because she quit.”

“How come?”

“She probably found a better job.”

“How come?”

“Oh I don’t know!”

“How come?”

Kids, they really know how to drive adults crazy!

***

Anne still lived in the same apartment complex; she was still Richard’s next door neighbor. But her routine had changed.

Richard hadn’t been bothered by her workout music for a while.

At time, he wondered if Anne got a new job.

Fine, let her drive her new boss crazy.

Yet, at the same time, jealousy flashed across his heart. He was a little envious of her new boss, especially if her new boss were a man. He could not bear the thought of Anne preparing his suit and his energy drink.

_Where does she work now?_

He called Isabel and asked after Anne.

“Wow, Richard, you are asking after Annie?” Isabel laughed at the other end. “What did you do? This is the first time Annie ever quit her job after such a short time—“

“Do you know where she works now?” Richard asked.

***

After his meeting, Richard went to a coffee shop located not too far from the company.

There she was, wiping tables and collecting tips.

“There you are,” he muttered.

Anne turned and was surprised. “What are you doing here?” Then she quickly looked away.

“To check on you,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders. He took a seat and continued, “A cup of coffee please?”

“Just give me a second,” Anne took the tray away and then returned with a cup of coffee, bags of Splenda, and cream. “Anything else?”

“Funny, you are the one who’s advocating against coffee-drinking and here you are, serving coffee,” Richard said sarcastically.

“Hey, girl has bill to pay.”

True, and she had to work harder and longer hours as a waitress in a coffee shop if she were to pay the monthly rent.

“Come back then,” he told her. “Be my assistant again.”

“You know that’s not going to happen,” Anne said, hating him for reminding her of that night; a night of guilty pleasure.

“I’m not your boss, Anne. Ed is.”

“That’s not even the point.”

“You can find another position,” Richard said. “You’re smart and quick. You deserve a better job than this.”

“Look,” Anne shook her head. “I can take care myself and I know what I’m doing. Actually, I’m more than shocked to see you here and give me all these advices. Aren’t you the one who said, ‘My life had been great until the day you appeared in my office’?”

“Yes, I did say that,” Richard admitted. “But now I’m saying, ‘You should come back and offer your skills and intelligence to our company.’ Plus, you are still the key witness to that incident where my Porsche got stolen; I need to know where to find you. Johnny misses you and you are his favorite aunt.”

“I was just a secretary, no one important,” Anne snorted.

“You were never a secretary, you’re the assistant to AVP of Strategic and Planning,” he paused and then said, “You are more than an assistant.”

Anne let out a sigh; she sat across from him. “Look, I have worked as an assistant since I graduated high school. My career goal is to be a social worker helping kids and teenagers with their issues. My job as an assistant is supposed to be a side job that pays my tuition and bills until I find my dream job. Six years as an assistant I promised myself that I would never be one of these shameless women who sleep through her way and use their boss as their sugar daddy. I keep the relationship professional, and then there’s you. I…I can’t even look at myself in the mirror after that night.”

“I am _not_ your boss,” Richard said again. “If you were to come back, you don’t even have to work for me or with me. It’s—“

“It’s a big deal, a very big deal for me,” Anne said. “I have rules in my life. Look, Richard, you are not a bad guy and I don’t blame you for what happened that night. But, let’s just keep our distance and leave each other alone. It’s for the best for both of us.”

***

Johnny hummed the song “The Wheels Know the Way” very off-tune as Richard drove him to George’s house. He rented a car and waited for the police to update him on the status of his stolen Porsche. He tried to endure Johnny’s bad singing.

“Dad, do you like Aunt Annie?” Johnny suddenly asked.

“Johnny, you don’t ask adults that.”

“How come you stood before her door for a long time—“

“Johnny, stop and mind your own business.”

“I have a way for you to meet Aunt Annie,” Johnny said proudly.

“Oh really?”

As Richard parked his car, Johnny fished out a box of tarot cards. “Aunt Annie let me borrowed this to play with. You can give this back to her for me.”

“Thanks Johnny,” Richard managed to say. He walked his son to George’s house. “You be good and play nice with your cousins.”

It was great to see that Johnny was able to establish a bond with Isabel and her kids.

***

It was late at night when he was ready and knocked on her door.

“Hi,” she greeted awkwardly.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

She was about to say no, but the words came out of her mouth was, “Sure, come in.”

Richard waltzed into her apartment and looked around.

“So, what are you up to?” She asked.

“Uh…I came here to return something. This,” he said while holding up her deck of tarot cards.

“Oh thanks,” she said as she reached for it.

“Wait,” Richard held it back. “I’m not here just to give something back to you.”

“Richard—“

“Anne, don’t deny it.”

“Richard—“

“Do you want me?”

“No.”

Richard stared at her in the eyes until she looked away. “Lying is not your specialty.”

“Richard, I’ve told you that it’s not going to happen again.”

“Says you? Or says the fate?”

“I beg your pardon?” Anne raised an eyebrow. That did not sound like Richard Plantagenet speaking at all. “What do you mean?”

“You do believe in soulmates and fate, do you?” Richard asked as he pulled out the tarot card. He laid them faced down on the table. “How about this, let’s see what fate determines. Pick out a card, and if it says we should stay away from each other, I’ll walk out of here and never bother you again. If says otherwise…”

Anne looked at the card hesitantly.

“Are you scared?”

“No,” Anne shook her head.

“Then pick the cards,” Richard said. “See what plan fate has.”

Slowly Anne picked out a card. She flipped it over: the lovers.

She looked at him again, and sauntered closer to him.

She placed her hand against his grey suit jacket—the one she picked out for him—and then slipped it off of him.

“Don’t get any wrong idea,” she said gently. “I simply don’t want you to sweat too much.”

She then loosened his tie.

Before she could do anything more, Richard leaned down and captured her lips. As he deepened the kiss, Anne wrapped her arms around his neck and submitted herself into his embrace. After the two pulled apart for air, he lifted her up and carried her to bed.

***

He gently laid her onto her Queen size bed. He kissed her again as he peeled her top off her. He took her hand and caressed her fingers with his lips and guided her to undress him. Their last time was aggressive and rough; this time, however, it was slow and gentle.

With her fingers shaking, she undressed him. After he was naked, she unclipped her bra as he removed her panties.

Lying down on her back with her arms above her head, Anne moaned as Richard teased every inch of her skin. She curved her back when he licked her nipples. She bit her fingers when he caressed her sex with his tongue.

“Richard…” she murmured.

Hearing that, he climbed on top of her with a trail of kisses from her belly to her collarbone. “Say my name,” he ordered softly as he nuzzled her neck.

“Richard.”

“Say that you want me.”

“I…I want you Richard.”

He pulled her legs apart and entered her. She held on to him and enjoyed every second when they touched skin to skin.

Despite her earlier attempt to stay away from him, she had to admit the truth: no man has ever made her feel as wanted as did this man. The more he penetrated into her, the more she wanted him. They both moaned and cried out when they reached climax. Yet, when he pulled out of her, she wanted more.

“Richard…” she muttered softly.

“What?”

She climbed on top and straddled him. She took his hands and placed them against her breasts. She threw back her head as she rode him. She closed her eyes as his hand stroked her breasts and her body.

Finally, they joined hands as she leaned down to kiss him on the lips. She rested on his chest as he played with her hair.

***

Anne was very quiet. Wordlessly, she drew circles on Richard’s bare chest.

“What are you up to?” Richard was amused.

“Shhh,” Anne shushed him as she pressed her ear against his heart. A while later, she muttered, “I’m trying to figure you out. Your heart…I don’t know why but I am so attached to it. It’s strange, but I can hear it calling out to me.”

“As fate would have it,” Richard said. “You drive me insane Anne. You drive me crazy when you are with me, and you make me even crazier when you are not around.”

Burying her face into his neck, Anne whispered, “No, you are the one who drives me mad.”

“Do we want another competition on who drives who nuts?”

“No, I’m way too exhausted.” Then she told him, “I have a story to tell you. Wanna hear it?”

“Sure.”

“When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of my prince. I was on a metro with my family and my Dad told me to close my eyes and count to three; open my eyes and I shall see my prince. I did and I saw a boy—with dark curls and dark eyes. I looked at him and he looked at me, and then he was gone.”

“You think that I might be that boy?”

“Maybe. But I know one thing for sure: you are different from other men.”

With that said, she kissed him on the cheek and closed her eyes.

***

The next morning Richard woke up early. He did not want Johnny to come back to an empty apartment. Anne was still sleeping.

He went to the living room and collected the tarot cards lying on the table.

That deck of tarot cards had a total of 78 cards, but it was all the same card: the lovers.

Richard had purchased 78 decks of them, pulled out the lovers card and combined them into one deck.

Smirking, he placed the 78 lovers cards in his pocket and replaced them with the original 78 tarot cards Johnny asked him to give back to Anne; those were in the pocket of his grey suit all along.

Just then, the front door opened. A young man walked in.

“Hi,” he greeted.

“Hi,” Richard greeted back. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

“I live here,” the young man told him.

“Are you sure you are in the right place?”

“Of course,” the young man showed him the key.

Behind Richard, Anne walked out of her bedroom. “Oh hi, Edouard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used another James Bond theme in this chapter since Aneurin Barnard really wants to play James Bond one day.


	9. Chapter 9

“Edouard…” Richard said under his breath. His reached over and pulled Anne into his arms, holding her tightly against his rib cage.

“Oh…I see,” Edouard looked at Richard and said, “Aren’t you the self-centered loser who drove Anne crazy at work?”

“Edouard!” Anne rebuked him while tried to get out of Richard’s arms; only she failed.

“Please Anne, I’m fine with his comment,” Richard tried to laugh. “I do drive Anne crazy and she drives me nuts as well because we are together!” He then gave Anne a big kiss on top of her head.

After a moment, Edouard blurted out, “Congratulations.”

Anne cleared her throat. “Look, I have to head down to work in a couple of hours. So, I need to make breakfast—“

“Allow me, sweetheart,” Richard said as he waltzed to the kitchen.

Within an half hour, toasts, scrambled eggs, beacons, and sausages were brought to the table. Richard cooked; Anne prepared the dishes and silverware; and Edouard looked on. The odd threesome ate together.

“So, Edouard, did I pronounce your name right?”

“No,” Edouard replied and corrected him. “It’s Ed-oo-ard.”

“How did you ended up living here?” Richard went straight to the point.

“Ask her,” Edouard nodded at Anne while chewing his beacon. “It’s all her fault.”

Anne shook her head and shrugged. “Richard, this is my former boss Dr. Anjou’s son, Edouard Lancaster. A couple of months ago, I filled in for his mother on air because she was stuck in traffic. There was a caller who called in complaining about his mother for being too overbearing. I advised him to get out of the house and be a man of his own. Who could’ve guessed that the caller was him? As result, I got fired and he got cut off from his mother’s money. A few days ago, I found him homeless wondering around the café and…since it’s sort of my fault he ended up the way he’s now, I let him stay here for a while.”

“Why can’t you find a job?” Richard asked Edouard. “Don’t you have a degree?”

“No,” Edouard replied. “I was homeschooled.”

“Oh,” Richard tried to hold down his smirk.

“Hey I have an idea,” Anne said with her eyes brightened. “Richard, can I have a word with you?”

Richard got up and followed Anne to the other side of the living room.

She lowered her voice and muttered, “Richard, how are you doing at work? You still need an assistant?”

“You want to come back?”

“Well, I don’t know…I need to figure things out…I mean I do need some help to meet the rent payment.”

“Then come back—“

“No, I can’t—“

“Then what’s the point—“

“What I’m saying is…” she hesitated and then laid out the cards. “Why don’t you let Edouard fill in for me for the time being?”

“No!” Richard’s eyes nearly bulged out. “No way. I’m not having him anywhere near my office!”

“Richard,” Anne let out a sigh. “Can’t you do this for me? If you do this, it’s winning for all of us. He can get out of my place; you get help at work; and give me time to think if I want to come back to the company or not. Honestly, I do miss working there. People are nice.”

“But that thing?” Richard pointed at Edouard, who was chewing loudly. He ate all the beacons.

“Edouard is a person; a warm body. If he can read and write I’m sure he can provide some help,” Anne looked at him and then said, “You know Richard, at time I thought you are a self-centered person who can’t accept anyone who’s different. But since you came to find me at the café, I thought I was wrong. Now…”

“Okay,” Richard held her by the shoulders. “I’ll let him fill in for you, but only temporary.”

“Thank you Richard Plantagenet!” Anne let out a sigh of relief and hugged him dearly.

They walked back to the table. Edouard was picking things out from his teeth.

Richard tried not to comment.

“Edouard, you just got yourself a job,” Anne said with a smile.

Edouard looked up from the plate. “I do? Where?”

“You will work with Richard,” Anne said happily. “As his assistant.”

“What do I do?” Edouard was rather bewildered.

“You assist him,” Anne explained. “You go to his office, water his plants, make copies of his meeting minutes, and anything else he asks you to do.”

“Sounds good,” Edouard nodded.

“And guess what? The HR department of the company has good source of housing. So, once you get your first paycheck, you can find your own place to live—“

“But I like it here!”

At the end of his phrase, Johnny busted in.

“Dad!” He ran to Richard and then looked at the table. “You had breakfast without me?”

“You two have a kid together?” Edouard asked Anne and Richard.

***

And so, Edouard Lancaster worked an assistant to Richard Plantagenet.

Within a few days, other employees—including George and Stanley—wondered how he ever passed HR screening.

On the first day he worked at the company, Richard walked into his office and found all lights turned off. The plants were gone as well. On the table was a huge glass container filled with water. Initially he thought someone in the company gave him a fish, but there was no fish in that container.

He switched the light back on and went to his desk. Seconds later, the lights were turned off again.

Richard thought it was the power issue.

Then Edouard walked in and greeted him, “Hi.”

“Morning Edouard,” Richard tried to look elsewhere. “Did you tell the Jane about our office’s power issue?”

“What power issue?” Edouard seemed bewildered.

“The lights,” Richard pointed out, starting to lose his patience. “It’s keeping turning off.”

“Oh that’s my doing,” Edouard replied. “Florescent light can give you cancer.”

Richard rolled his eyes. “Turn the lights back on please.”

“But—“

“Edouard, I have insurance,” Richard tried not to stop smiling.

“Okay, it’s your life.”

Richard sighed as the light came back on. “Where are my plants?”

“I threw them out,” Edouard explained. “I’m allergic to them.” He then picked up that gigantic glass container and start drinking from it.

Richard nearly threw up. “What…what are you doing?”

“Drinking water,” Edouard shrugged.

“From that thing?”

“It’s mine,” Edouard continued. “You see, I don’t drink from plastic bottle because it’s bad for my health…”

Scratching his scalp, Richard interrupted him, “Edouard, go make copies of the meeting minutes; 15 please. And remember the meeting this afternoon, I need you to be there take notes for me.”

“Yes sir,” Edouard nodded and went to make copies.

If Richard thought he had seen the worst of Edouard Lancaster, then he was gravely mistaken.

Before the meeting, he received an email sent from Edouard, with all executives and meeting attendee CC-ed.

_Hi,_

_My name is Edouard Lancaster and I am Richard Plantagenet MBA, AVP’s new assistant. I will be attending meeting with you all this afternoon. This is a kind reminder and a request for you all: please do not wear any cologne and/or perfume and/or lotion because their scent will worsen my asthma._

_FYI – I accidently cut my finger and spilled some blood on the minutes. If you got the minutes with blood on it, please give it back to me because I’m not comfortable with people walking away with my DNA. My mother told me that I am a descendant from French royal family and thus my blood is sacred._

_Thank you._

_Edouard Lancaster._

Instantly, his phone rang. It was George.

“Hey Richard, did you get this email?”

“George, don’t even start with me.”


	10. Chapter 10

Anne was collecting empty coffee mugs and tips when Richard came to see her.

“Hi,” he greeted.

“Hello,” she greeted back. “We’ll be closed in about fifteen minutes. So, if you need anything—“

“I need you,” he replied.

“For what?” Anne asked, blushing.

Richard sat and said, “I need a new suit since my last ones…got ruined.”

“Last ones as…”

“All of them.”

Anne nearly dropped her tray. “What did you do?”

“Not me,” Richard chuckled. “It’s my assistant whom you recommended.” He went on and told Anne what happened.

_Edouard was not even a tool. To say that he was eccentric was more than generous. The only positive influence he could’ve brought to the company was making all employees—from Ed to the maintenance guy—appreciate one another for no one could be worse than that Edouard Lancaster._

_After he sent out that email asking people not to wear perfume, lotion, and/or cologne because of his asthma issues, he annoyed everyone in the company. During the meeting, he stood behind Richard with his hands in the pocket and cheek bloating. Richard, of course, did not see that; he was bewildered that people who sat across from him looked at him funny. It was not until he saw the reflection from the conference table he knew why. He tried to keep a straight face, which made the scene more hilarious and ridiculous._

_Kindly, he asked Edouard to step out of the conference room to get some air, to which Edouard responded, “Yes, Mom—“_

_Then he quickly corrected himself and bolted out of the room._

_Things got worse after he heard that Edouard was asking everyone who owned a car to give him rides home._

_There was bus and taxi so why must he ask people to give him ride?_

_“People are dangerous on the bus,” Edouard explained. “A lot of them are criminals and smokers. I don’t want to get cut up or lung cancer.”_

_He even approached Ed, the CEO, to give him ride home._

_Ed’s reply? “I only take my kids and my wife and you, Edouard, are not one of my kids.”_

_Edouard did approach Richard on this matter as well. Richard excused himself by telling him that he has a kid to take care of._

_It worked like magic. The last time Johnny was around him—the day three of them had breakfast at Anne’s apartment—Edouard ran out of the apartment after Johnny sneezed. Yeah, he was afraid of germs or toxins of any kind._

_And…oh the suits._

_Richard really did not want Edouard around. So, he assigned him to take care of his suits. He assumed that if Edouard knew how to take measurements, then he’d do fine. All he needed to do was to take measurement from his old suits and take them to the dry cleaner and order new ones._

_“And remember to give the tailor my measures,” Richard reminded him._

_Assume = ass u (you) and me_

_At the end of the day, Richard smelled something burning. He went to see what was going on._

_It turned out Edouard had destroyed all of his suits._

_He tried to measure them by using a wooden ruler rather than a measuring tape. In the process, he accidentally dirtied suit #1; he tried to fix it by using glue, God knows why. There goes suit #1. He tried to start all over again with suit #2, and then found a thread got pulled out and decided to fix it with scissors, but only found himself cut the sleeves apart. There goes suit #2. He finally finished taking the measures and called the dry cleaning place. Through the phone calls, he learned that the place will charge extra for ironing. Therefore he decided to iron the suits himself for the sake cost-effectiveness._

_He ended up burning all the suits._

“…I didn’t know what to say so I stormed out and…I came here…”

Anne was silent at first and then started to giggle; and she couldn’t stop.

“Anne, I need suits and you are much more reliable than anyone on this matter. I need you to come with me,” he looked at her pleadingly. “Please?”

“Okay,” Anne tried to stop from laughing. “Let me finish cleaning this place up and I’ll come with you.”

She collected the mugs; washed them; and vacuumed the floor.

She closed the café and went with Richard.

***

At the suit tailor’s, Anne gave them Richard’s measurement based on her estimation. The tailor and seamstress admired her estimating skills. On their way, Richard handed her the measurement Edouard put together. On the piece of paper taped a picture of Richard, obviously cut out from the company’s newsletter, with numbers written around it with arrows and mathematics.

Anne made no comment.

As the tailor and seamstress worked around Richard, Anne went to pick out a couple of new ties. As she put them on Richard, he leaned over and whispered, “You turn me on when your hands are on me.”

He secretly gave her ear a lick.

Anne’s face turned crimson and walked away.

Then she came back with more ties.

When it was almost done, Anne said, “I’m going to grab myself a snack. I’m hungry.”

“I’ll treat you,” Richard stopped her. “How about dinner for two?”

“What about Johnny?” Anne raised an eyebrow.

“He’s at your sister’s.”

“You are not neglecting Johnny because of—“

“No, I’m not,” Richard insisted. “He loves to spend time with George and Izzy and their kids. And he started to warm up with my mother. It’s a good thing.”

“But what about time with you?”

“I’m taking him to school and making sure he finished his homework on time. I will pick him up after dinner,” Richard assured him. “Johnny is my son and I am his father.”

Anne was relieved. She felt a little guilty for taking Richard’s time away from Johnny.

***

Richard and Anne had a good dinner. Anne asked about the status of his stolen car and about Edouard.

“Is he still working at the company?” she asked.

“As far as it goes, yes,” Richard said almost in despair. “It’s not easy to fire a person like him. We don’t want to get sued.”

“Sued? How?”

“You can’t let someone go because simply being different,” Richard explained. “And Edouard…is different at the very least.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Anne muttered. Then she realized what she’d said. “I mean…I’m just so happy he’s out of my house.”

“To which I’m very relieved as well,” Richard said as he placed his hand over hers.

The two finished their dinner and went to Izzy’s place to pick up Johnny. The boy was more than happy to see Anne with his father.

***

At night, Anne and Richard tucked Johnny to bed.

“Dad, can you read me a story?” Johnny asked with his big eyes wide.

“Sure, what do you like to hear?”

Johnny jumped off the bed and fished out the book, _William Shakespeare’s Richard III_.

Richard opened the book and started to read. Anne sat next to him and corrected the historical accuracy. Every time Anne interrupted him, Richard turned to her and asked her to stop in a whispering voice.

“Look, Johnny should learn the historical truth rather than propaganda!” Anne whispered back.

“This is only a play written by a playwright. What’s the big deal?”

The two bickered back and forth. By the time they returned their attention on Johnny, he was already asleep.

Anne adjusted his blanket and left his room with Richard.

***

They closed Johnny’s door and went to Richard’s master bedroom and locked his.

“Are you okay…doing this with your kid in the apartment?” Anne was slightly uneasy at the least as Richard slipped his hand under her shirt.

“Relax, he’s asleep,” he murmured as he pulled her shirt over her head.

Anne was still a little reluctant, but as he nuzzled her neck and slipped off her bra strap from her shoulder, she gave in completely. She unbuttoned his dress shirt and kissed his chest. Both did not want to wake up Johnny from his precious sleep so they tried to be as quiet as possible. They used kisses and love bites to muffle their moans and groans. It worked out okay, but left them scarred on the neck and shoulder.

Anne closed her eyes as Richard rubbed her belly. She liked him doing that.

But that gesture also brought her some anxiety.

“What is it?” Richard asked.

She bit her lips and asked after hesitating, “Richard, do you like kids?”

That got him.

“I never thought of that,” Richard answered honestly. “Johnny was a…surprise and before you came to my life, I basically lived a life of a career-workaholic. I never pictured myself taking kids to carnivals or play games with them on the floor.”

She seemed to be disappointed to hear that. But then again, at least he was being honest.

“Richard, there’s something about me that you need to know…”

“What is it?”

“I…”

Before she could finish, Johnny was knocking on their door.

“Dad, I had a dream and I dreamed that I went to the bathroom…” He rambled on and on and mentioned his bedwetting at the very end. Richard threw on his clothes and went to take care of him. Anne lied in the bed alone, sinking to her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of my own curiosity, have you met anyone like Edouard at some point of your life?


	11. Chapter 11

Shuffle, shuffle, and reshuffle.

She laid out the cards faced down and drew one. Flipped it over, it was the King.

Frustrated, she reshuffled the cards again and drew one out of the 78. It was the King again, for the 30th time.

King, king, king.

Since that night when Richard read Johnny that Shakespeare’s play as bedtime story, Anne could not stop associating Richard with “the King”.

King Richard III vs. Richard Plantagenet.

Whenever she thought of Richard, she felt funny inside and giggled out loud. More than a couple of times, she wanted to tell him off but only found herself more than willingly to be in his arms and make love to him. He was so irresistible! Something was not right. Maybe he casted a spell on her?

Richard was one of the best-looking men she ever dated or slept with. He was smart and got big paychecks. Yet, one thing about him bugged her: his issue with family and commitment. He admitted that he was not the type of man who plays with kids; but it did not mean that he would never become one. Well, a good father does not have to be a man who loves kids. There are many people who love their own kids but cannot stand other people’s.

To his credit, Richard called Johnny a “surprise”, not an “accident”.

He was good to Johnny, or he tried. From Isabel, Anne learned that Richard lost his father at age eight. Never had a good father figure in his life, it was no surprise that he was not the best father. He did take his responsibility; but to Richard, being a father was more like a job.

Anne was about to reshuffle the card one last time when someone knocked on the door. Through the hole, she saw that it was her mother. She was relieved, for she once thought it was Edouard Lancaster. Isabel heard a lot of his stories from George and told them to Anne. Sooner or later, the company would have to let him go or he’d quit. With no job and no money, she was sure that he’d come back to her.

“Hi Mom,” Anne opened the door and let her mother in.

“Honey, how have you been?” Her mother, Ann Beauchamp-Neville, came in and looked around. “You are all settled here?”

“Yeah, I’m doing fine.”

“Izzy told me that you quit your job at the Plantagenet Health?” Ann raised an eyebrow. “Why is that?”

Her mother was not questioning; she was caring.

Anne let out a sigh. “It’s complicated.”

Then Ann Beauchamp snarled. “It’s a man, isn’t it?”

“Mom, how did you know?”

“Whenever you are thinking about a man, you play with these Tarot Cards,” Ann Beauchamp pointed it out. “Tell me, who is it?”

After a long moment, Anne blurted out. “Richard.”

“Him?” Anne Beauchamp raised an eyebrow. “The last time you talked about him, you were not that fond of him.”

“That has changed.”

“What troubles you though?” Ann Beauchamp asked.

Rubbing her forehead, Anne told her mother, “You know about my issues and…how much I want a family, particularly children. I want to come back from work, pick up my kid, go home and try to put together a dinner. For a husband, I want someone who cares…and someone whom I can rely on if something happens to me.”

“But do you want to marry Richard?”

After some thinking, Anne nodded. “If he were to pop the question, I would’ve said yes. He has a little boy and I bonded with him well. The only thing is…if he were ever to pop that question. He’s not a family man.”

“Oh Annie,” Ann Beauchamp took her daughter’s hand. “When you love a man, you love him for who he is. All men have faults. You shouldn’t let that issue remain a barrier in your happiness.”

“It’s not easy like that,” Anne stood abruptly. “I don’t want a baby. I don’t want co-parenting with my baby’s father who is not marrying me. I want a family.”

“Then tell him,” Ann Beauchamp said.

“It’s not that easy,” Anne insisted. “Richard…I don’t know. In his mind, it’s only his job and career advancement. Only recently he started to consider other people.”

“Like who?”

“Me.”

“Talk to him then,” Ann Beauchamp said. “If you are in love with him, then you must have open communication with him. Does he love you?”

Anne shrugged. “I don’t know.”

***

Despite her inner struggle, Anne continued to spend nights with Richard. Together, they tucked Johnny into beds and took turn to read him bedtime stories. Anne even came over earlier to help Johnny with his homework. In the morning, the three had breakfast together. Anne managed to convince Johnny to take the school bus and waited at the bus stop with him. Nothing makes Johnny happier than having his Dad and Aunt Annie around taking care of him.

But is this family?

“Aunt Annie, do you love my Dad?” Johnny asked her one day.

“Johnny, that’s not appropriate for you to ask,” Anne replied. “You are too young to understand that.”

“Dad does love you,” he continued.

“How would you know that?”

“Because he is always smiling when you are around.”

Anne said nothing to that but smiled.

More than a couple of times Anne considered to talk to Richard about moving the relationship to the next level, but no word came out of her mouth.

***

A few weeks later, Ed was having a barbecue party at his house. George and Isabel brought their two kids, Maggie and Teddy. Liz and her six kids—two from her previous marriage and four with Ed—organized the food and drinks. Richard was coming too; with Johnny. Anne was supposed to come as well, but she refused.

Her reason was that she needed to work more shifts to make the ends meet.

“I’m having trouble paying rent,” she told him. The reply she hoped for from Richard was “let’s find a condo and live together”!

But instead, his reply was “I can help you with your rent”.

No, she did not like that answer one bit.

Finally, it was Johnny’s pleading that changed her mind.

And so, Anne, Richard, and Johnny—the three of them—went to Ed’s party together. Richard chatted with his two brothers while Isabel took care of Maggie and Teddy. Anne sat alone in one corner, staring at her cup of juice. Constantly, Johnny came to bug her asking for her help. Either he needed more ketchup or couldn’t find a napkin. She had no problem helping Johnny, but her spirit was unusually low.

“Hey Annie, I have something to tell you,” Isabel pulled her aside and then giggled. “I’m pregnant again!”

Anne gave her sister a hug. “Two munchkins going on to three.”

“Yes, I know,” Isabel said excitingly. “George and I will never get to sleep again.”

“How many weeks so far?”

“Two,” Isabel laughed.

“Wow,” Anne shrugged. “You are having a bigger family now, aren’t you?”

“You and Richard,” Isabel asked. “Are you two getting serious?”

Anne shrugged again. “I don’t know.”

“Annie,” Isabel lowered her voice. “I know this is hard for you, but I think you and Richard really work out well with each other. Plus, he has a son and Johnny really likes you. Maybe for you it’s a better way to start—“

“Izzy, I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Anne changed the subject insistently.

Ed’s fourteen year-old daughter Cecily stood behind them and sort of overheard their conversation. She excitedly ran to her sister Lizzie and whispered, “Anne is pregnant!”

Lizzie’s eyes widened and went to tell her mom, Liz, who then went to her husband, who was laughing with Richard and George.

“So Richard,” Liz began. “Big changes in your life?”

Richard did not know what she was referring to. “I guess. I mean, my life certainly is not the same as it was six months ago.”

“Are you and Anne getting hitched any time soon?” Liz asked.

“What?” Richard was very startled by that question. “Why are you asking that?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Liz nearly laughed out loud. “You two are having a kid together.”

“I know Johnny needs a mother and he’s doing great with Anne,” Richard said, completely not getting the point. “But we are far from ready for that stage yet.”

“Here, let me take care the problem for you,” Liz grabbed him by the arm. “You two need to work this out. I’ll take you to Anne and you are going to propose.”

“No!” Richard nearly yelled and pulled his arm back.

As Ed and George watched Richard amusingly, Johnny ran across the yard to Anne, who was standing on the balcony with Isabel. The little boy went to Anne and knelt on one knee with a flower in his hand. Out loud, he asked, “Miss Anne, will you marry my Dad and be my mom?”

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

***

Richard took Johnny’s hand and dragged him back to the car.

“Richard! Richard!” Anne called and ran after him. “Wait!”

Without a word, he ordered Johnny in the car and closed the car door. Soon, Liz and her two daughters ran to them too. Liz turned and told her girls to leave.

This was purely adult business.

“Richard, don’t you dare to walk away from her!” Liz yelled.

“Liz, stay out of this!” Richard said frustratingly. “I’m not one of your kids.”

“Not when she’s having your baby!”

Richard froze; so was Anne. “What?” They asked in unison.

Anne looked at Liz totally confused while Richard was pulling his hair.

“You are having his baby, aren’t you?”

“No,” Anne shook her head. Suddenly, she became very upset. “No, I’m not having anyone’s baby!”

Richard let out a big sigh of relief. “Oh good, at least that problem is—“

“Problem? What problem?” Anne cried. “How can you define pregnancy as a _problem_?”

“I’m not saying—“

“Oh what are you saying? That it is a surprise! Or in a better word, an _accident_?” Anne was almost in tears.

“Why are we even arguing about something that does not even exist?” Richard asked her bewilderedly. “You are not having a baby—“

“Hey, it takes two people to create a baby!”Anne pointed a finger at him. “If there is a baby, then it’s ours. Not mine alone!”

“Fine, then I used the wrong words. Why all these madness and fiasco?”

“Fiasco? Go look at yourself in the mirror! You are the one who went crazy because your kid popped me the question for you because you are so afraid to ask!”

Richard was silent for a moment. He then said, “I’m not afraid to ask, because I never meant to ask.”

That was like a bullet shot Anne in the heart.

“You know what kind of man I am before you _got involved_ with me,” Richard said, being very careful on using the appropriate word since children were nearby. “I am a career man and I do take responsibility that are rightfully mine, whether I like it or not. I told you that I am not the type of guy who take kids to the carnival or go on family road trips—“

“So what then? Sex is only for fun? And making baby is just a game?” Anne’s lips were quivering; and her face was pale. “Do you know how hard it is for a woman to take care a child on her own? Do you know how difficult a nine-month pregnancy is? Do you know how precious kids are because not all women are blessed with the fortune of fertility?”

She approached closer to him and then continued, “Eight years ago, I got sick and one of my ovaries had to be surgically removed and my tube was damaged during the surgery. Do you know how hard it is for me to watch other women with their broods. If I were pregnant, which is not very possible, then I would’ve want a man who’s there for me. I want to live with him with my child and we are a happy family! I…I don’t it’s not happening…”

She stopped to catch her breath. “Ever since the day you walked into my life, nothing has been right. I broke all the rules I set for myself. There are two types of men I never would’ve involved with: men at work and assholes! And I involved with both! I curse the day I met you!”

She turned and walked away.

She went home with George and Isabel that night.

The next day, Richard went to talk to her, but she wasn’t there.

Her apartment was empty. She was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

“Maggie, finish your breakfast and let’s go!” Isabel nagged her daughter while she adjusted Teddy’s cap.

“But Mommy, I never thought Trix cereal can be this yucky!” Maggie whined.

“Maggie, you picked that cereal because you loved that rabbit. Daddy told you to not judge by the cover but you don’t listen,” Isabel shook her head. “Come on now before you missed your bus.”

“Why can’t you or Daddy give us rides like Uncle Richard gives Johnny?” Teddy asked.

“No, Johnny takes the school bus too.”

Isabel took her two kids by the hands and walked them to the school bus. After watching her two kids took off and waved them goodbye, she rubbed her belly (which carried her baby #3) and walked back to the house.

Then her phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Aunt Izzy. It’s Johnny.”

“Hi Johnny.”

“I have a question for you: does it make a big difference if I make scramble eggs without cheese? Will it still be eggs and eatable?”

“What? Are you saying you are making scrambled eggs?”

“Yeah.”

“Why can’t your Dad make them?”

“Because he is a mess.”

“What?” Isabel was getting really concerned. “Don’t do anything, I’ll be right there.”

“But I already turned on the stove. Should I turn it off?”

“Yes, turn it off and stay right there.”

***

Isabel drove to Richard’s place. Johnny answered the door.

“My Dad, he’s sick.”

Isabel took his hand and went to Richard’s room. There he was, in bed, unshaven and sick.

“He’s like this since the day Aunt Annie moved out,” Johnny explained. “Do you know where Aunt Annie is? Maybe she can help him.”

Isabel bent down and said, “Johnny, why don’t you go catch the bus and go to school? I’ll talk to your Dad.”

“But I hadn’t had breakfast yet and I’m hungry. Remember the eggs?”

Isabel let out a sigh and went to the kitchen. She helped and taught Johnny how to make boiled eggs (safer for kids) and toasts. After she finished eating with Johnny, she went to Richard and told him, “I’ll take Johnny to school.”

“Sure.” That was all he said.

Isabel dropped Johnny off at his school. Before he left, Johnny looked at her and asked, “Is Aunt Annie mad at Dad? Why did she leave?”

“Johnny, you are too young to understand.”

After that brawl and fight at Ed’s barbecue party, Anne went home with them and left the next morning without a word of goodbye. Only a couple of days later she called and said she moved back to their parents’ house. According to their mom Ann, she was a total mess.

Like Richard.

***

At work, everything was in chaos.

Three people whose workloads were like Atlas Mountain were out concurrently. First, William Stanley, the Risk Management Specialist, was out since his appendix burst and car crash thanks to his full-blooded brother Thomas Stanley. He was discharged weeks ago but stayed at home under the care of his sister-in-law, Margaret Beaufort, the homecare nurse who tried to form affiliation with Plantagenet Health. Ed had no objection. He didn’t like Margaret Beaufort at all, finding her creepy. It was hard to say which face of hers was creepier—the one she’s not smiling or the one she’s smiling.

Since William Stanley was under her care, it was a good way to see exactly how good her care quality is. If Stanley were to return to work half-dead, then Margaret Beaufort was definitely not credible.

Then Jane Shore was on maternity leave. And Richard was out sick.

With three important individuals gone, things were more than just insane.

George went to Ed’s office and surprisingly found Edouard sitting in Jane’s desk. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, watch it how you talk to me!” Edouard rebuked him in a semi-British and semi-European accent. “You are looking at _the_ executive assistant to his majesty King Edward.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“What do you need to see Mr. Edward Planatgenet for?” Edouard asked him haughtily.

“I need to speak with him—“

“There is a line, mind you,” Edouard said as he pointed to the left. “Wait for you turn. Next!”

George watched in disbelief as Edouard acted as the gatekeeper between the entire company and Ed the CEO.

And yeah, from time to time, Edouard referred Ed as “Eddie”.

***

After work, George went straight to Richard’s place. Isabel already told him what happened.

“Richard! You answer the door or…I’m going to tell Mom!”

Minutes later, Richard opened the door. The man was a total mess.

“Richard, I can’t believe you!” George barged in and lectured. “You ended up a couch-potato because of a failed relationship? This isn’t like you!”

“Failed relationship…you have to use the F-word,” Richard muttered.

“Little brother, you have to come back,” George said, semi-demanding and semi-pleading. “Things are in completely chaos. Edouard is holding the company hostage!”

 “Edouard…as Edouard Lancaster?” Richard asked.

“Yes!”

Richard started laughing.

“Dickon, this isn’t funny. Since when you ever allowed a woman to come between you and your career? Get yourself cleaned up and get to work tomorrow.”

“I can’t…I need a few days.”

“Look to make you feel better, Anne is a mess too. She’s at her parents now…and…she’s….she’s a mess! Dear God, what’s wrong with the two of you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine then. Let’s talk about work. Go to work tomorrow morning in your nice suit and tie—“

“Suit and tie…Anne picked them out for me…”

George was completely devastated. Richard Plantagenet was the last man on earth he could ever expect to get love sick.

***

Finally, after some motivation talk from George, Richard managed to pull himself together and came to work. Still, nothing had changed for the better.

Edouard earned himself a new nickname: Sweater-Man.

The name was invented by George. He explained the logic behind the nickname to Ed:

“You see, everything this Edouard had done is made complicated. He asked gazillion questions even on the smallest operation. Yesterday, I asked him to send the marketing materials to one of our hospitals using Fedex. We ended up having 50 emails between us back and forth, back and forth. It’s like…ordering a sweater. ‘Hey, I ordered a green sweater; this is forest green. Is this still the green sweater I ordered?’ ‘I ordered a small sweater, my torso fit but my arms are bit too fat for the sleeves. Can I have some discount?’ ‘I waited for days for the delivery and the estimated delivery time is 4-7 days. Does it include weekends?’ ‘If I received the sweater and I don’t want it anymore, what should I do?’ ‘If I put my head in first then my arms, would it make a difference in warmth?’ ‘If I were to return the sweater, should I put the sweater on top or the receipt on top?’ THAT’S WHAT IT IS LIKE TO WORK WITH HIM! It’s like Edouard, put on your sweater and BE QUIET!”

Edouard really annoyed the hell out of George, and particularly everyone else in the company.

***

Weeks later, Richard was to attend a very important meeting with other Plantagenet Health’s executives. The meeting was to take place at the Sheraton Hotel; it was a long drive from home and Richard did not have enough time to get a sitter. He could ask Liz or one of her daughters to help, but he was still pissed at Liz for causing the fiasco at the barbecue party.

And thus, to make things easier, he asked for a room at the Sheraton hotel where Johnny could stay while he was at the meeting. He also told Edouard to stay with Johnny.

“You are asking Edouard to watch Johnny?” George could not believe what he was hearing.

“No, I’m asking Johnny to babysit Edouard.”

So, Richard drove Johnny and Edouard in a four-hour drive to the Sheraton Hotel for the meeting. Johnny sat in the back while Edouard sat in the front. Edouard volunteered to be Richard’s navigator, to which Richard said no.

“Come on Mr. Plantagenet, you have been nice. Let me do something for you,” he said genuinely.

“Fine then, I’m tired so you can drive if you like to.”

“More than happy to!” Edouard happily took over the driver’s seat.

The drive was much longer than Richard expected.

“Edouard, are you sure that you are taking us to the right place?”

“Of course!”

“But we have been on the road for almost six hours!”

“That’s because we are driving local,” Edouard explained matter-of-factly. “I’m saving us money and budget from paying toll.”

Richard grabbed the GPS and eyes bulged. “Do you know it’d be 4 AM in the morning by the time we reached final destination?”

“Is that a problem?”

Richard did not know what to say. “Look, let’s find an Exxon. We need to fuel up.”

Edouard made a few turns and stopped before a GNC. “Here we are!”

“What are we doing before a GNC?” Richard asked bewilderedly.

“Didn’t you say that you need to fuel up? Well, here we are and you can buy yourself an Exon energy drink.”

Richard buried his face in his hands. “We need to find an Exxon, not a GNC.”

“Why? What’s Exxon.”

“Because it’s a gas station!” Richard and Johnny replied in unison.

“Oh, we are low on gas. Why don’t you say that in the first place?”

After fueled up the car with gas, Richard took over the wheel and drove them to Sheraton. He had Johnny settled in the room he arranged for him. “Stay here, don’t talk to strangers.”

He then left to attend the meeting with Edouard. “Once the meeting starts, you can go and watch Johnny for me.”

Edouard nodded while eating a snack bar.

***

The meeting went on.

As Ed was speaking, Edouard sneaked back into the conference room, looking here and there.

Initially, people paid no attention; but then Edouard started to crawl on the floor.

Ed had no choice but to clear his throat and asked, “Is there something you need, Edouard?”

“Yes, my Hershey bar. I ate half of it and the other half fell somewhere in this conference room.”

Richard rolled his eyes and handed him another Hershey bar. “Here, take this and go.”

A moment later, Edouard came back. Again, he was looking for the other half of his snack bar.

Richard lost it completely. “Edouard, that snack bar fell on the floor and it’s dirtied! You can’t eat it anyway! Just take this and be gone!”

“But my gold tooth was stuck on it!”

And Richard’s next words?

“You’re fired!”

To other meeting attendees, these words are long overdue.

They all applauded.

***

As Richard was busied himself with the meeting and with Edouard Lancaster, Johnny was doing his homework in the hotel room. He got to one question that he couldn’t figure out. He needed help.

So, he walked out of the room and looked for an adult who can help him with multiplication and division.

Eventually, he ended up in the lobby.

“Hi,” an older woman greeted him.

Johnny said nothing back.

“You know that it is not polite to ignore people,” that lady said to him.

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” Johnny said.

“Well then, let’s introduce ourselves and then we won’t be strangers. My name is Margaret Beaufort and I’m a nurse.”

“Johnny, Johnny Plantagenet.”

They shook hands.

***

The meeting lasted for hours.

Finally, when it was over, Richard walked out of the conference room with Ed and George. On his way to the lobby, he heard an awful, off-tune singing.

  _My country its of thee…sweet land of liberty…of thee I sing!_

It sounded so familiar.

_Land of my father fried…land of my chilly pie…_

He prayed a thousand times that it is not Johnny.

“…from every mountainside, LET FREEDOM RING!!!!!!”

Standing before him was a little boy with his back to him. Standing besides the little boy were Margaret Beaufort and Thomas Stanley.

Once his awful singing was over, the two adults applauded as if it was the performance of the century.

The boy turned around; and his face revealed to be that of his son, his one and only child—John Plantagenet.

“Oh hi Dad,” he greeted awkwardly. George and Ed held Richard back before he could react.

“Mr. Plantagenet, this is your son?” Margaret Beaufort asked with her hands clapping together.

To Richard, he could not say a word.

He could not explain how he felt.

He could not breathe.

His heart was not beating right.

His body fell heavily backward.

And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you non-Americans, Trix cereal is a fruity cereal using an animated white rabbit as advertisement. It is popular with kids but not the healthiest cereal in America.
> 
> So this is...no this is not the last scene of Edouard Lancaster. But again, have anyone of you readers ever met anyone that is weird or almost as weird as Edouard Lancaster? After writing his very last scene, I will post on Tumblr on my experience with strange individuals from whom I based this Edouard Lancaster on in this fic, "How I Met My Husband", and "Senior Prom Night".
> 
> Comment please!


	13. Chapter 13

Richard opened his eyes and found the last person he wanted to see standing before him.

He was in a hospital bed, and by the foot of his bed was no one other than his mother, Cecily, staring at him disappointingly.

It was embarrassing, really. He was there to attend a very important meeting. First, Edouard Lancaster crawled in on his knees looking for his other half of Hershey bar with his gold tooth on it. Then, it was Johnny, his very own flesh and blood, singing out loud and off tune in the Sheraton Hotel lobby in front of Margaret Beaufort and Thomas Stanley. Didn’t he tell Johnny not to talk to strangers? And where was Edouard Lancaster who was supposed to watch him?

Oh yeah, he fired him.

He, Richard Plantagenet, the AVP of Strategic Planning, was a great singer. He performed in countless musicals and jazz choir in high school and college. His vocal range was wide and he could sing classics to rock. Obviously Johnny inherited none of his musician genes.

The embarrassment and the shock gave him a heart attack, or some sort.

He passed out and was rushed to the hospital.

“Richard, I am so disappointed in you!” Cecily lectured as she tapped her foot. “You are a mess! You are a bad father and a bad executive! I am only relieved that your father did not live to see you like this!”

“Mom, don’t start—“

“Don’t mom-me!” Cecily folded her arms. “I am your mother until the day you die! Even if you were the King of England!”

“Mom, just leave me alone.”

“No! We have a conversation that is long overdue!” Cecily went around Ed and George and sat right next to him. “All your life you cared about is you and your career. Have you ever considered about anyone else? You think you are so great because of your position and your academic achievement? A great man is more than just success in career. You never cared for anyone in your family!”

“How can you say that? You know how busy I am…but I still managed to attend Bess’ birthday, your custom party, Johnny—“

“Don’t even bring up Johnny! That’s our next topic,” Cecily retorted. “Bess’ thirteenth birthday, you sent her a bottle of Champaign with a card that said, ‘Thank you for speaking at the retreat’. Obviously, you recalled the very last minute and sent the wrong gift. And my custom party, you showed up the last five minutes dressing up as the AVP of Strategic Planning! And then Johnny…”

Cecily shook her head and continued, “Johnny is your son and whether you like it or not, you are his one and only parent—“

“Hey, I have been a responsible father!” Richard defended himself.

“Really? Responsible fathers don’t bring their kids to work! Responsible fathers don’t hide in bed after a failed relationship and have their kids make scrambled eggs! Responsible fathers be there for their kids, taking them out to have fun and teach them how to live their life! And I’m telling you now, your grade in parenting is an F-!”

Cecily then gave Ed a look.

After a moment of hesitation, Ed cleared his throat and was about to say something; but George’s phone went off.

“George!” Cecily rebuked. “Turn your phone off.”

“Sorry, Mom,” George apologized and turned his phone off.

“What’s with you lately?” Ed asked. “You are always on your phone, so unlike you.”

“You are not going to believe this…but I got a stalker,” George replied.

“What?” Cecily turned her attention to her middle son. “Who is stalking you?”

“Miley Cyrus.”

Both Cecily and Ed burst out laughing.

“No! It’s true!” George showed them the text messages on his phone. “I bumped into Miley Cyrus last week at the train station and I just happened to be singing along with her hit _Racket Ball_. And she’s been after me ever since! Texting me and licking the phone on her end!”

“ _Racket Ball_?” Cecily raised an eyebrow. “I thought it’s _Wrecking ball_.”

“Wow, it’s true! You think you can manage to have her coming over to meet Bess and Cece?” Ed asked.

“Please don’t try to ruin my life! Izzy cries every time Miley Cyrus is playing on the radio!”

“Okay! Can we not talk about Miley Cryus?” Richard asked impatiently.

“Oh,” Ed remembered the original topic; turning back to Richard, he said, “Richard, you are now on paid leave. You are to stay at home and work things out with Johnny. You are not to return to work until Mom says okay.”

“What?” Richard’s eyes widened. “I’m not a kid! Mom doesn’t work at the company!”

“But she’s my Mom and I do what my Mom tells me to do!” Ed said in helplessly.

“Richard, go home and be a Dad to your son!” Cecily said.

***

Richard grumpily stayed at home. Until now, he did not realize that Johnny performed so poorly in math and his behavior at school was never good.

“Johnny, from now on, no TV or McDondald until you improve your grades!” Richard said, putting his foot down.

“But Dad—“

“No!” Richard shook his head. “That’s final!”

“But Dad it’s so unfair!”

“Life is unfair! My mom tells me to stay at home and I stay at home. I am your father and I’m telling you no TV, it means no TV!”

“But Dad—“

“Go to your room!” Richard showed anger.

“But—“

“Not but! Johnny, I’m trying to reason with you but you are just not cooperating! Your room, now!”

Johnny jumped out of his chair and went to his room. Before he closed his door, he shouted, “You’ll be sorry!”

The door shut behind him.

A while later, Richard dialed Ed and told him what happened.

“Great job, Dickon! That’s the first step on parenting: telling your kid to go to your room!”

“Good, can I come back to work now?”

“No,” Ed replied. “Mom still says that you need to show more than that as a parent.”

Richard hung up frustrated.

***

No TV, but it did not mean no internet.

Johnny played with his IPhone and went on YouTube. He scrolled down until one video clip caught his eye. Clicking play, the video is a 2-minute commercial of a legal rep, William Stanley, the risk management specialist who worked with his Dad.

Sitting in a wheelchair, Stanley asked the viewer, “Have you been treated unfairly in life? Have your parent wronged you? If so, please feel free to call me and I will fight for your justice!”

His number appeared on screen. Johnny quickly tabbed on that number and dialed it.

***

A knock on the door. Then two, and three.

Richard went to answer the door and found William Stanley standing before him, in crutches.

“Stanley, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see John Plantagenet,” he replied gravely.

“Excuse me?” Richard wasn’t even sure that he’s hearing him right.

Behind him ran out Johnny. “Hi Mr. Stanley. So glad that you’re here!”

“Johnny, you are supposed to stay in your room!” Richard said sternly.

“Dad, please treat me nicely before my lawyer,” Johnny said with a snob and took Stanley by the hand and led him to his room.

Richard could not believe his ears.

After Stanley left, Richard immediately went to speak with Johnny. Johnny gave him a smirk and turned on the voice recording on his phone. “Dad, everything you said can be used against you in court.”

“Johnny, what game are you playing?”

Without a word, Johnny handed him a document. Drafted in crayons, it was a lawsuit to be filed in court against him. Apparently Johnny wanted to throw him out and take all his money, house, and car. On the bottom, it signed John Plantagenet, Life is Unfair.

“Oh Life is Unfair, that is my motto.”

Stanley’s signature was right underneath his.

***

Sitting at the dinner table at Ed’s house, Richard showed Johnny’s lawsuit and the letter from the court to Ed and George and Francis, his best friend and lawyer.

“Can you believe this?” Richard was about to pull all his hair out.

“Wow,” George looked over the documents again. “I didn’t know Stanley practices law.”

“Richard, are you sure this is not a joke?” Francis asked.

“Can he do that?” Ed asked Francis. He was getting worried; with two step kids and four kids of his own, who knows if one day any of them could sue him.

“Anyone can sue anyone, as long as you have the money,” Francis replied. “How did Johnny find Stanley anyway?”

“How could I know?” Richard spat.

“Aren’t you his father?’

“Look, Francis, should we take this to the court or not?”

“You don’t have a choice,” Francis explained. “Unless you want to give him what he demanded, you have to go to court and fight.”

“Richard is in a legal battle against an eight-year old?” George asked; and his phone rang again.

“No, it’s Richard against Stanley, who needs to get a life.”

George picked up his phone and whined, “Miley, please leave me alone. I’m a married man…I know Liam dumped you and went back to Australia to play with kangaroos and Thor…fine, fine if I do it, would you leave me alone?” Then he started to sing, “ _I came in like a wrecking ball…I never hit so hard in love_!”

His voice was…good if not great.

Since when George could sing?

***

With Francis by his side, Richard reluctantly went to the court. To his surprise, the courtroom was packed with people—onlookers, reporters, and family members. The Judge ordered the court to be silent.

“John Plantagenet, is that your name?” the Judge asked Johnny.

“Yes, your highness,” Johnny replied.

“Don’t you have a middle name?”

“Nope, that’s how much my Dad did not care for me. He did not even care enough to give me a full name.”

“Okay,” the Judge nodded. “Shall we begin? John Plantagenet, you are suing your father Richard _Gloucester_ Plantagenet for unfair treatment and lack of care. You want to get what’s rightfully yours: the house, car, and all of his legal assets?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Mr. Plantagenet, what you do say?” the Judge looked at Richard.

“I object!” Richard said, trying to hold his anger down.

“As noted,” the Judge murmured. “The court is now to call in the witnesses to testify against Richard Plantagenet’s poor parenting!”

One by one, Ed, George, Isabel, Bess, and Edouard Lancaster took the stand. Each of one of them had a story to tell. Ed recalled that Richard was failed to take Johnny to Six Flags; George said that Richard brought Johnny to work, an unsafe environment for children (psychologically unsafe); Isabel told the court how Richard made Johnny make scramble eggs while himself was sleeping in bed; Bess recounted how Richard left Johnny to her care after he was suspended to school; and Edouard Lancaster told the court how Richard neglected Johnny by leaving him alone in a large hotel suit whose structure is so like Stephen King’s “The Shining”.

Now it was Richard’s turn.

Francis put Johnny himself on the stand and started to question him.

“Johnny, I have a question for you,” Francis began.

“Johnny, I have a question for you,” Johnny mimicked him.

“Knock it off!” Francis was getting mad.

“Knock it off!”

“Stop it!”

“Stop it!”

Frustrated, Francis turned away from the stand and went to Richard. “I quit. He’s your son and you take care of this!”

He left the court.

Johnny cleared his throat. “Your highness, I like to call my fairest, and the most credible witness who has been with me from the beginning to the end. His royal majesty, King of England, Richard III!”

The door of the courtroom opened. Two security guards carried a sedan chair; on the sedan chair sat Richard III, or rather, the picture of Richard III.

It was the book cover of Johnny’s “Shakespeare’s Richard III.”

Everyone in the court, including the Judge, took turn knelt and bowed as the King passed by.

Richard could not believe his eyes.

With the King on the stand, Johnny started to question him. “Your majesty, can you tell the court how my father has wronged me?”

He leaned close to the King (or rather the book cover), and then told the Judge. “The King said that Richard Plantagenet is a careless, self-centered jerkass who only cared about his winning. He is so focused on winning to the point that he does not care for himself…”

“Enough!” Richard stood angrily and pointed to the Judge. “How dare you allow this to continue? This is not a court! This is a kangaroo circus! You are a judge and how can you allow this to happen!”

“Put him in contempt!” the Judge ordered evenly. As the security guard draggeds him away, all audience in the court chanted, “Johnny! Johnny! Johnny!”

***

All alone in jail cell, Richard did not know what to think.

Is this all a dream?

Suddenly, he found Johnny’s book, _Richard III_ , at the corner of his jail cell.

If someone was trying to drive him mad, then that person was succeeding.

The eyes of Richard III were blinking at him on the book cover.

Then, the King jumped out of the book cover and approached him.

Richard freaked out completely.

The old, hunchbacked King walked to him closer, and closer. “Why are you looking me like this?”

Then the King looked at himself. “Ah, bloody arse!”

Instantly, he transformed. His hunchback and wrinkles were gone; before him stood a man in his early thirties, about his height. Dark eyes and dark hair, he was quite good looking, like Zac Efron.

“Now, it’s better,” he smiled. “You are a mess.”

“Like you,” Richard retorted. “At least I’m not a tyrant who murdered his nephews.”

“I didn’t, that’s one,” the King defended himself. “And two, I’m not here to talk about me. I’m here to talk about you.”

“Me?”

“Why are you throwing away something so valuable and precious to you?” the King asked. “You have a son…and a woman you love. And you are pushing them away.”

“Hey, I’m only trying to save my career here,” Richard replied. “No career means no money. Without money, how am I going to feed my kid?”

“You truly believe that career and success is everything?” The King smirked. “Let me tell you a story, when I became King of England, I learned a valuable lesson: it’s lonely at the top. After losing my son and wife, I finally realized how much they meant to me. Time and time again, I asked God if he can return them to me and I will give him back my crown.”

“And did he?”

“He did, God is just and merciful. After Battle of Bosworth, I was reunited with my wife and son.”

“Well, I don’t have a wife.”

“You will.”

“You mean Anne? She drives me crazy with her endless talking—“

“You lucky bastard,” the King laughed. “I wish my Anne can be that honest with me. I was on the road quite often and left the household under her care. Only if she could tell me how much she was alone and how much she missed me. She didn’t even tell me that she was sick until she couldn’t hide it anymore. She hid things from me because she did not want to worry me. But I wished she'd tell me.”

The King then said, “A favor please? Name one of your boys Richard; it’d mean a lot to my Anne.”

Leaning close, he whispered, “One thing I learned from Bosworth, the quickest death is the most merciful.”

Then a gigantic axe fell upon Richard’s head.

He screamed and it all went black.

***

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a hospital again.

“Richard?” a voice whispered.

He turned and found Anne by his bedside.

Her hand holding his.


	14. Chapter 14

Richard blinked his eyes again. No doubt, it was Anne sitting next to him.

“Richard—“ Before she could call the nurses, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. After the nurses arrived, he looked around but didn’t see Johnny.

“Johnny…where’s Johnny?”

One of those nurses immediately went to fetch the little boy.

Last night, after Richard passed out at the Sheraton Hotel lobby, everyone rushed to him. Margaret Beaufort, a registered nurse, went to examine him while George called the nearby hospital.

After taking his pulse and touching his nose, Margaret Beaufort exclaimed, “He’s dead!”

Hearing that, Johnny burst out crying. Not too long ago, his mother Kate went through the same thing: passed out before his eyes and died.

The medics came and started CPR. Johnny, under Ed’s care, cried and cried.

The ambulance took Richard to the hospital. All he had was a panic attack, but he needed to stay overnight. Johnny hadn’t stopped crying; George called Isabel and Cecily. Isabel offered to take Johnny to her place for the night. But Johnny refused to leave the hospital. Whenever he talked, he mumbled, “My Daddy…my Daddy died…”

Knowing how Johnny is attached to Anne, Isabel called her, who came to the hospital without a hesitation.

She stayed by Richard’s side the whole night; and Johnny too.

The morning came and a nurse took Johnny to the cafeteria for breakfast. Johnny refused to eat.

Finally, another nurse came for him and told him, “Your Daddy likes to see you.”

Johnny jumped from his seat and bolted back to his father’s room. He ran so fast that the nurses couldn’t even catch up to him. He sprint to his father and held on to him tightly.

“Daddy…” Tears came back to him.

Richard held him back. “Hey, you are a big boy now. Daddy is okay.”

“They said that you’re dead,” Johnny mumbled in tears.

“Who says?”

“Margaret the nurse,” he replied. “She has a long face and huge bucket teeth.”

Richard said nothing more.

“Dad, let’s go home,” Johnny pleaded.

“We will,” Richard promised.

“Aunt Annie!” Johnny ran to Anne and hugged her joyously. Anne hugged him back and told him, “Listen, Johnny. Your Daddy needs to stay in the hospital a bit longer because the doctor says so. Why don’t we go get something to eat? When he’s ready to leave, we will go home together.”

“Yay!” Johnny finally smiled and was happy again.

***

Richard was discharged after one overnight stay. The doctor advised rest, exercise, and activities to relax. The first thing came to his mind was: stay away from Edouard Lancaster, that Beaufort woman, and the Stanley brothers.

“Don’t worry, the problem is solved!” Ed told him over the phone. “Lancaster is officially off our hook. He went back to live with his mother, or so I heard. Stanley’s condition is worsened under his sister-in-law Beaufort’s care so I’m not adding her as an affiliation.”

“That’s good to hear,” Richard said, letting out a big sigh. “Hey Ed, I need a few days off.”

“Oh take all the time you need!” Ed said. “By the way, are you and Anne back together or what?”

“I don’t know,” Richard replied. “It’s complicated.”

He glanced over the bed in his master bedroom, where Anne was sleeping.

Anne really had exhausted herself from taking rushing to the hospital, watching over him, and taking care of Johnny. When it was time for Richard to leave, he found her asleep in the hospital’s lobby. Chivalrously, he took Anne home with them.

The next morning, he walked Johnny to the bus stop and saw him off to school. He waved Johnny goodbye and then went back to his apartment.

After he talked to Ed, he found Anne turning in bed. She moaned a little and rubbed her eyes.

“Where…where am I?” She asked blankly.

“You should know this place,” Richard teased as he sat down next to her.

“Wait…how did I get here?” Anne sounded a little freaked and scared.

“I brought you here,” Richard took her hand and said, “Now the nurses told me that I can bring home anything I find valuable and precious. Nothing is more valuable and precious than you.”

Anne looked at him bewilderedly. “Richard, you don’t sound like you.”

“Anne...listen to me,” he said as he held on to her shoulders. “Believe it or not, I’m a changed man. I know I have been a major jerkass, but that is all in the past now.”

“But—“

“No but, it’s done. I want you here with me,” he said genuinely.

Anne blushed and looked at her hands. Then she murmured, “I need a shower.”

“Feel free,” Richard got up as she got out of the bed.

“Alone,” she added.

“That’s fine.”

***

About an hour later, Anne stepped out of the shower with a towel around her. She was somewhat shy before Richard, even though he’d seen her bare body multiple times. She went to her phone and checked her emails.

“Here’s something interesting,” she mumbled. “My horoscope says that today I will rekindle with an old flame…and I should stick to my instinct.”

She put her phone down and walked up to him. “An old flame…”

She touched his face and then slid her fingertips down to his heart. “Izzy called me and told me that you are hospitalized. That day, my horoscope warned me that I was on the edge of losing someone I love…I freaked out and came all the way over…I was relieved that you are all right. You scared the shit out of me.”

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her face against his chest.

“But I’m here now,” he said. “You did not lose me…and I’m standing before you so that you can rekindle with your old flame.”

“Hmm,” Anne closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his embrace. She remained like that a long while until Richard lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips.

The kiss started as gentle and simple, but then it became deeper and passionate.

Anne slipped her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. She then unbuttoned his pants as Richard removed her towel. Naked, she climbed onto the bed and reached out her arms. Removed the rest of his clothing, Richard joined her in bed. The two embraced and kissed.

He kissed her on the lips, then her nose, and her chin. His lips travelled down to the crook of her neck, then to the collarbone, and then to the shoulders while her hands stroked his back. Anne inhaled deeply when he kissed her breasts. She threw back her head and groaned as he sucked on her nipple.

He laid her down and kissed her on the stomach. It was then he noticed the dimmed surgical scar on her belly. Instantly, he remembered what she told him that afternoon at Ed’s barbecue.

A medical mistake or surgical mishap—damaged her reproductive system.

Having kids was not impossible for her, but much unlikely.

He thought about rubbing her scar, but then changed his mind since he did not want to remind her anything painful to disturb the mood.

He pulled her thighs apart and began to lick her inner thighs.

Anne bent her back in pleasure.

“Richard…stop teasing me…”

He gave her a smirk and climbed on top of her. He entered her with one thrust.

He made love to her slowly and gently.

Their hands interlocked and their lips touched.

Her body bent against his as he moved against her.

***

Richard lied on his back completely satisfied with Anne in his arms. He stroked her long hair and caressed her back. Anne rubbed his chest and drew circles around his heart.

“Do you want to cut it out and take it with you?” Richard joked as he kissed her on top of the head.

“You have a surgical knife?” Anne chuckled.

Richard laughed and changed the subject. “Where are you staying now?”

“With my parents,” Anne replied. “And no job.”

“Why don’t you come back and live with us?” Richard suggested.

“No way,” Anne refused. “I don’t want to be one of these girls relying on a sugar daddy.”

“I’m not your sugar daddy, that’s one,” Richard corrected her. “And two, I want to marry you.”

“What?” Anne abruptly broke away from him. “Whoa…slow down there.”

“Wait a minute, isn’t this what you wanted all along?” Richard sat up. “A family. You, me, and Johnny.”

“I know, but—“

“But what? Listen to me, Anne. No, listen to your horoscope. You are to rekindle with an old flame, whom you almost lost. You and I are meant to be. No matter what drove us apart, we always find our ways back to each other. We are soul mates.” He held her hands and looked her in the eyes.

“Richard…”

“Anne, I will be a true husband because I love you.”

Anne was silent. She lied back down and stared at the ceiling.

“What’s eating you?” Richard asked.

After a long moment, Anne spoke, “You were a different person only a few days ago. I remembered knowing you as a workaholic career-driven man who doesn’t have time for family. And then a panic attack changed you completely upside down? Sorry, but it’s not realistic to me.”

Taking a deep breath, Richard told her about the strange dream he had after he passed out at the Sheraton Hotel. He told her how George was stalked by Miley Cyrus; how Stanley became a lawyer; and how Johnny filed a lawsuit against him.

Anne burst out laughing, especially after he told her the court part.

“So what is Johnny’s middle name?” She asked.

“Haute,” Richard replied. “That’s his mother’s maiden name.”

“And your middle name?”

After some hesitation, Richard said, “You’ll get to know that once we sign the marriage certification.”

“No, tell me!”

“Marry me first!”

Anne tried to tickle him into submission. The two playfully wrestled in bed until Richard won the upper hand and pinned her down.

“Was I in the dream?” Anne asked.

Trying to remember, Richard replied, “No. But it’s a good thing, I think. You are the only one who did not testify against me.” He pressed his head against hers.

“Richard,” Anne began. “I…”

“Yes?”

Before she could say anything, his phone rang. Richard grumped disappointedly and answered the phone. It was the police.

They caught the car thief who stole his car.

It was a teenage boy; his name was Henry Tudor.


	15. Chapter 15

“Anne, someone’s here to see you!”

Hearing that, Anne got up from her laptop and went to the living room. There stood her parents with Richard and Johnny.

“Hi,” she greeted shyly. It was a little awkward and unexpected..

“Hi,” Richard greeted back. Johnny ran to her and said excitedly, “Aunt Annie, Daddy and I like to invite you to see Godzilla with us! Please, pretty please?”

“Godzilla?” Anne was amused. “I don’t know…”

“Come on, Aunt Annie! It’d be fun! We are going to watch the 3D IMAX!”

“Okay,” Anne nodded. She really didn’t want to break little Johnny’s heart since he so eager to have her there.

“You have a good time,” her father Richard Neville told her. “And tell me how it goes. Let me know if you find the American Godzilla obese.”

“Dad,” Anne shook her head. “You know all of our dinosaurs have a belly, like Flinestone’s Dino. The Japanese are being too picky!”

She went with Richard and Johnny, who was making the growls of Godzilla.

***

The movie was fantastic, although Anne was worried if the film was a little bit too much for Johnny. Several scenes were emotional; and it triggered her adult fears—what would happen if a child is lost in a natural disaster? Johnny was a brave kid and he certainly enjoyed the actions. He even yelped and danced when Godzilla finally had its showdown.

Walking out of the theater, Johnny laughed and held on to Richard’s hand, asking him endless questions on dinosaurs and monsters.

“Daddy, is Godzilla real?”

“No,” Richard told him. “It’s a monster created by filmmakers.”

“But are dinosaurs real?”

“Yes, they were.”

“Are they still around?”

“No, they are extinct.”

“Why?”

Richard looked at Anne, who replied, “Because million years ago, there was a huge explosion. After the explosion, a lot of dinosaurs went to heaven. Those who didn’t joined their friends soon after because the explosion killed their food.”

“I like dinosaurs. Is there a way they can be around again?”

Anne laughed. “I’m afraid that’s out of my scope!”

“Daddy, can we go play miniature golf?” Johnny asked.

“Sure,” Richard replied as he checked his time. It was almost seven in the evening; and it was Friday night so it was fine.

***

The three played together like a family: Richard, Anne, and Johnny.

Anne watched as Richard patiently showed Johnny how to aim his shot. He was a different man indeed. Before his panic attack and hospitalization, Richard never had the time or the patience to spend such quality time with Johnny. Now that he was taking him to the movie and teaching him how to play miniature golf. As Richard gave Johnny a high-five after Johnny’s ball hit the hole, Anne was touched at the heart.

She still had yet given Richard her answer to his marriage proposal.

In the end, Richard added their score. Johnny made a face after seeing the numbers. Richard mumbled as he calculated their scores. Anne raised an eyebrow when she saw Richard purposely added the numbers wrong so that Johnny ended up with the highest score. Hearing that he won, Johnny jumped up and down in joy.

The three went back to Richard’s apartment that night.

Johnny insisted to read a story to Anne before he goes to bed. Richard and Anne sat beside him on the bed as he read the story “Jack the Giant Slayer”. His voice was loud and filled with excitement. Soon, however, his eyelids became heavy and slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

Richard tucked his blanket and gave him a kiss on the head.

He then gave Anne a suggestive smile.

She blushed and followed him to his bedroom.

***

She was exhausted as well. Maybe she just wanted to sleep and forget about love-making.

Yet, the moment when his lips met hers, her exhaustions were out the window.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered against his lip, “Did you like the movie?”

“Yeah,” he replied as he kissed her neck. “You enjoyed it as well?”

“Monsters,” Anne murmured as his hands went under her shirt.

“You want to play monsters tonight?” Richard asked amusingly as he took her shirt off. Pushing her on to the bed, he pretended to be “Godzilla” and climbed on to the bed to “consume” his victim. Anne playfully fought against him.

“Hey…Godzilla is not a carnivore, is it?”

“I don’t know,” Richard muttered. “I didn’t pay attention to that…maybe he’s omnivore…eating everything. And I want to eat _you_.”

Anne giggled. “And I want to _ride_ you.”

“Fine.” Richard lied on his back as Anne straddled him. He caressed her breasts as she moved against him. Before she could moan, he pulled her down to kiss her.

“Shh…”

Oh right, there was a kid sleeping in the next room.

The two tried to have the quietest and the most pleasurable sex.

After the passionate moment was over, Anne giggled against his neck.

“What’s so funny?” Richard asked.

“I’m happy,” Anne replied. “You make me happy.” She settled in his arms and then changed the subject. “Richard, what happened to your car? Did the police catch the thief?”

Stroking her shoulder, Richard told her, “Yeah. It’s so strange that we’re living in such a small world where everyone knows one another. You remember that crazy nurse Margaret Beaufort? She’s the one who declared me dead at Sheraton.”

Anne nodded against his chest. “I don’t like her.”

“Neither do I. And here’s the interesting part: the kid who stole my car is her son.”

“What?” Anne could not believe her ears. “Margaret Beaufort has a son and he stole your car? Hmm…I don’t know but Margaret Beaufort is the last woman who’d have sex with anyone.”

“Her story is tragic,” Richard said rather sympathetically. “She had her son Henry at age thirteen. The father ran off and was killed in an armed robbery. So, the boy grew up without a father. His only father-figure was his uncle Dr. Jasper Tudor. He is sure a difficult kid. His mother told the judge that he had six girlfriends and all of his relationships ended up badly. The first one was a bad break up; the second one died in a car accident; the third one moved away; the fourth one was a bad breakup; and fifth one too died in a car crash; his sixth girl is still with him.”

“How old is he?”

“Fifteen,” Richard shook his head. “Born in such a family, he’s no saint. Anyway, I gave the court my good words and they had him do community service instead of jail time.”

“But you got your car back?”

“Yeah, it’s still good.”

“What was he trying to do with that car anyway?”

“Probably for the thrill,” Richard closed his eyes. “But it’s behind us now.”

 _Us_ …Anne thought about that word as she drew circles on his shoulder.

“Anne, remember what I asked you the last time we were together in this bed?”

“No,” she lied.

“Yes you do remember,” he teased. “Fine. I’ll repeat it then. Will you marry me?”

“I still need to think about it.”

“What do you need to think about?”

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “Richard, I’m attracted to you and I certainly like you. You gave me the pleasure and satisfaction in bed like no other. But…I’m not even sure if I’m ready for family. In case if you forgot, I can’t conceive.”

“No, that’s not true,” Richard corrected her. “You still can, it’s only harder; but it will happen.”

_Name one of your boys Richard…_

In his dream, King Richard III told him.

“I really need time.”

After a long while, he said, “I’ll give you time then. Just don’t ever disappear from the face of the earth.”

“I won’t.”

She lied down in his arms. In her heart, she couldn’t help but wonder if one day either he got hit by a car or struck by lightning and changed into another man. What then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first part and then stopped. 
> 
> I went to see the movie "Godzilla" in 3D IMAX. I really liked the movie. But the Japanese audience did complain that Americans made Godzilla "fat". Hence the Americanization - maybe that Godzilla ate too many French fries and burger? :)
> 
> FYI - Aneurin Barnard auditioned for the lead role of "Jack the Giant Slayer" but lost. Actress Eleanor Tomlinson (Lady Isabel from TWQ) played the female lead Princess Isabelle. Can you believe she's only 21? She's about 6 years younger than Faye Marsay who played Anne, who was about 5-6 years younger than Isabel. I guess the height makes the difference.
> 
> Henry Tudor's six girlfriend is my joke aimed at Henry VIII's six wives.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. Cheers!


	16. Chapter 16

Johnny happily packed his small suitcase and hummed the song “Vacation”. Richard was taking him to the Virginia Beach where they booked a resort.

It wouldn’t be just Daddy and him. Uncle George and Aunt Izzy would be there with their kids.

Aunt Izzy was huge now with her baby number 3.

And no school.

And Aunt Annie was joining them.

Richard had his things packed and waited for him downstairs.

“Got everything?” He asked.

“Yes, sir!” Johnny replied happily. “Is Aunt Annie going to ride with us?”

“No, she’s riding with your Aunt Izzy. She needs help with her kids.”

“But we’ll see her there at Virginia Beach right?”

“That’s right.”

***

It was a long drive with all the traffic and drama.

Richard drove with Johnny as his navigator and phone man since he could not use the phone while driving—not with his kid in the car at the very least. On their way, his phone never stopped ringing. Either George lost his way or Izzy was arguing with him about the gas price. Anne was also calling to give them updates on their status. George was insisted on filling the gas from the station on the highway, she told them. Only after they got off the highway, which was not too far down the road, did they see another gas station that charge about $0.20 less. Izzy was merciless on George about that. Since then, each time George saw a gas station—any gas station—that offers a cheaper price, he’d say, “$3.xx, eeeeek!”

Finally, Izzy had it. “If you dare to say ‘eeeeek’ one more time…”

Then she held on to her gigantic baby bump and pretended that her water broke, which scared the bejesus out of George.

After hours of driving, they finally arrived.

***

The time share they booked was a house of two apartments conjoined.

Izzy, George, and their two kids lived in one; Richard, Anne, and Johnny stayed in another.

The first thing Anne noticed was the faults of the house. The bath was not wide enough; the location was bad; and the kitchen was not good. Richard kindly asked her to stop so that they would not ruin Johnny’s excitement.

Johnny was so happy to see that gigantic bath.

“Daddy, can we use the bath?”

“Johnny, wait until your bath time.”

“What is there to do here?”

“There’s the beach and there are a lot of things you can do in this resort.”

“Like what?”

Anne flipped through the brochure. “We can play tennis, table tennis, miniature golf, boating, bike riding. Lots, and lots of things. And ooh…there is a karaoke bar and there’s a contest on daily basis.”

“Can you sing Aunt Annie?” Johnny asked.

“No, I can’t sing for my life.”

“Dad, can you sing?”

“Johnny, Daddy is a natural-born musician,” Richard said proudly. “I can sing and I can play piano as well.”

“Then why don’t you do the karaoke contest?”

Before Richard could say anything, Anne intervened. “Johnny, you know better than putting your Daddy in a contest. He’s all about winning.” Then she changed the subject. “Come on, let’s go play some miniature golf and then maybe table tennis.”

***

The two took Johnny and Maggie to the resort’s playground. George needed to stay behind to watch Teddy and Isabel was way too big to move around, or so she said. Sitting on the bench and watching them play, Richard took Anne’s hand and intertwined his fingers into hers.

“Isn’t this a wonderful scene?” He asked her.

“It is. Kids…they are annoying at time, but they are so adorable and innocent.”

Then she sounded a bit sad.

“Anne,” now Richard was slightly apologetic. He felt bad for bringing up the painful subject.

“No, it’s fine Richard. It’s not 100% impossible, I know that.”

“You know what time it is?” Richard asked Anne. “It’s their nap time.”

He got up and called Johnny and Maggie from the playground. They took them back to the house. Maggie went back to her parents and Johnny settled in his room. Richard adjusted his blanket and closed the door behind him.

Grabbing two champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne, he went to the master bedroom where there was huge hot tub.

“You’d like watch a movie and enjoy fine champagne?” He offered.

“Sure,” she replied.

***

In their swimwear, Richard and Anne lied in the hot tube, enjoying the messages and the movie.

Actually, they enjoyed each other’s company much more than anything.

After the movie was over and the champagne glasses were emptied, Richard rose and climbed out of the hot tub. With a towel in his hand, he wrapped it around Anne and lifted her out. He carried her to bed and gently put her down.

“You want to…” Anne purred sleepily.

“Wait until we’re dried,” he said in a husky voice.

Anne stretched as Richard removed her bikini. She closed her eyes as Richard dried her body inch by inch. She rose slightly so that Richard could dry her hair. Soon, she was dry.

She opened her eyes and watched Richard removed his swim trunk and drying himself.

His body…

“How long are you going to keep me waiting?” She asked.

“Patience, sweetheart,” Richard replied. He threw away the towel and joined her in bed.

His lips touched hers and they joined hands. Anne moaned as his lips traveled from her chin to her neck. His hand went to her breast and rubbed her nipple. She curved her back and wrapped her legs around him. She held on to him as he thrust into her. She whispered his name as he took her.

***

She played with his curls as he kissed and sucked her breasts.

“I love it when you touch me there,” she said to him. “It gives me certain pleasure.”

“Does it?” He rose from her breasts and lied down next to her.

“It makes me feel complete, like a woman,” she mumbled. “If miraculously I become pregnant, then my breasts would be filled with milk and it’d be the baby sucking them. Would that make you jealous?”

“You sound like Sigmund Freud,” he laughed. “No, I won’t be jealous. Watching you holding a baby, that’s what I call a beautiful scene.”

“Are you that confident that I’m going to have a baby?”

“Yes, and it’s going to be a boy,” Richard told her.

“What?” Anne pushed herself up by the elbow. “Are you absolutely certain?”

“Yes, and we are going to name him Richard.”

“Richard…what are you—“

He told Anne about the dream he had while passed out in the hospital, emphasizing the end of the dream, where he spoke with King Richard III of England.

“He told me to name one of our boys Richard. Well, there’s Johnny and…soon Richard I guess.”

“What if it’s a girl?” Anne questioned. “What are we going to name her? Ricarda?”

“Anne, trust me,” Richard tried to hold down his laughs. “You and I, we are going to be very happy together with our kids.”

Anne did not argue. She let out a sigh and lied into his arms.

“Do you love me Richard?”

“I do,” he replied genuinely. “I love you, and I never had such a strong feeling towards any woman. There’s only you Anne.”

He then felt wet on his chest. “Anne, are you crying?”

“No,” she choked back her sob. “I’m just happy.”

***

That evening, everyone went out to dinner. Ed texted George letting him know that he was not coming. Some issues with work and kids, he said. George texted back saying it’s fine. No one at the table was a fan of Liz Woodville.

Johnny brought up the karaoke contest again.

“Dad, can you do it? Please?”

After his son’s endless pleading, Richard gave in. “Fine.”

“Your Dad is going to rock!” Anne cheered and clapped her hand.

“Truly, your Dad has been singing since middle school. He was in lots of musical plays,” George told him.

“Uncle George, do you sing?”

“Please don’t,” Izzy begged. “I don’t want to get into labor premature.”

Laughing, they went to the resort’s karaoke bar.

Once they got there, Richard stopped. His eyes became still and he held on to his son protectively. George gulped and stopped moving.

On the stage, stood Margaret Beaufort. With her hand waving in the air, she joyfully sang, “You’re a grand old flag, you are a high flying flag. And forever in peace may you wave…”

And the boy who was playing the piano was her son, Henry Tudor.

“May God help us,” Richard muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Margaret Beaufort's singing is inspired by an episode of "Friends": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbdwYfM3ECM
> 
> Happy Memorial Day to all my American readers!


	17. Chapter 17

Margaret stopped singing when she saw the Plantagenet brothers and their families.

“Oh, well, well, who do we have here?” She gave them a smile revealing her bucket teeth. “It’s so nice to see you again, Mr. Plantagenet!”

“Which one of us are you referring to?” George asked uneasily.

“Mr. Richard Plantagenet,” Margaret pointed out.

“Oh good,” George was very relieved.

“We’re leaving!” Richard announced.

“Wait!” Before he could leave, Margaret ran off the stage. “Mr. Plantagenet, you are not leaving because we’re here, are you?”

“To tell the truth, nothing but the truth—yes,” Richard replied evenly.

“And Johnny, it’s good to see you again!” Margaret turned her attention to Johnny.

“I’m not talking to you!” Johnny gave her a nasty look. “You’re the bad nurse who killed my Dad!”

“Johnny!” Richard rebuked while holding him protectively. “What are you doing here anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be taking care of Bill?” He was referring to William Stanley, who was discharged not too long ago after his accident with his brother Thomas Stanley.

“Well, after Harry’s arrest, Bill put me on vacation,” Margaret told them. “The court ordered Harry to do community service, and he’s doing it here at this resort.”

“We’re leaving this resort!” Richard said with more determination. “Everyone, let’s go!”

“Wait! Mr. Plantagenet!” Margaret pleaded. “I know you are mad at my son, and you have every right to be. But aren’t you the one who gave the judge your good words to have Harry do community service instead of juvenile jail time? Please, everyone deserves a second chance!”

“A second…” Suddenly he couldn’t continue.

He looked at Harry Tudor, standing not too far behind his mother. He was a very ordinary teenage boy who hardly made eye contact with anyone. He was thin, maybe a little underweight. His hands were in his pocket and his eyes looked down.

_A second chance…_

A boy without a father…

His mother was only thirteen when she had him…

Thirteen…Girls should be at middle school being teenagers, not raising babies.

Richard was not a perfect person himself. His personality issues once drove away the woman he loves, and he told her that he deserves a second chance.

If he believed that he deserved one, why shouldn’t Harry Tudor?

“Fine then,” he changed his mind. “We’ll stay.”

“Oh thank you,” Margaret said genuinely. “Harry, come here and thank Mr. Plantagenet.”

Harry came over and mumbled, “Thanks, Mr. P.”

Richard gave him an unnatural smile and turned to leave.

“And stay away from our cars!” Johnny shouted to Harry with finger pointing.

“Johnny,” Richard took his hand and left the karaoke bar.

***

Richard could not stop looking from the window.

“Richard, stop,” Anne was annoyed and amused.

“I’m just checking,” he said.

“You’re afraid that boy will take your car again, aren’t you?” Anne teased.

“No,” he lied.

“Richard,” Anne began.

“Anne, I know you are going to tell me that since I agreed to give him a second chance—“

“No, I was going to say that you shouldn’t give your good words at the court and allow him to avoid the penalty he deserves,” Anne shook her head. “Just because his mother had him young and his Dad is never around does not mean that he has the right reason to steal or break the law. We have individuals grew up in bad areas and got accepted into Ivy Leagues and give back to the community in the right way.”

“Now who’s judgmental?” Richard teased. “I’m relieved that Johnny didn’t end up like that Harry Tudor.”

“Johnny is never going to be like Harry,” Anne assured him. “You are not related to that Margaret Beaufort in anyway.”

From Anne’s perspective, personality issues are genetic.

“Who knows?” Richard wondered. “If we were counted back to our ancestors, maybe somehow we shared a uncle a hundred-times removed and that uncle was an ant-social, hunchback, murderer—“

“Whoa, now you sound like me,” Anne laughed. “Richard, you are a wonderful father. Johnny will grow up like you.”

“Truly?” Richard pulled her into his arms. “All thanks to you.”

“Richard, give yourself some credit!”

***

The next morning Anne woke up early and went jogging. Although she laughed at Richard’s OCD on his car, she checked his car as well after gotten out of the resort house. No flat tires, no windows smashed, no license plate stolen, no radio taken—good.

After running for a mile, Anne stopped at a café for ice coffee.

“Ms. Neville!” A voice called behind her. Startled, Anne turned and found Margaret Beaufort standing right behind her, also in her jogging shorts.

“Oh hi, morning,” Anne greeted back awkwardly. She ordered her ice coffee and tried to ignore Margaret.

“Say, Ms. Neville, why don’t we jog together?” Margaret offered.

“No,” Anne replied with her first response in her mind. “I like to jog alone.”

“Come on, Ms. Neville,” Margaret nagged on. “It’s always good to jog with a friend.”

 _I’m no friend of yours,_ Anne wanted to say that but didn’t have the heart.

And Margaret took her silence as a “yes”.

So the two went jogging together.

***

Boy, was Margaret’s jogging style embarrassing. Either she spread her arms out in the air while running or did a bird-run with her arms behind her back. Anne really didn’t want to run next to her. Twice, she tried to sneak away but Margaret pulled her back.

“Ms. Neville, this way!”

Finally, after two hours of running, they were returned to their resort houses respectively. Margaret stopped at her house first, and when she asked, Anne cautiously gave her the wrong house number where she and Richard stayed.

Before she left, Margaret held her hand and said sincerely, “Ms. Neville, I’m so impressed that you have the guts to make your relationship legit.”

“What?” Anne did not know what she was referring to.

“I mean, you started as his secretary,” Margaret continued. “We’re women and times have not been easy for us. To make life bearable, we need to do what we need to do—smile at our enemies—“

“Our enemies?”

“Men!” Margaret replied. “Men are dominating us with money, power, and their seeds. To make things work, we have to disgraceful things. I have seen secretaries here and there done things with their bosses. Look at Jane Shore, did you see her baby? At one glance you know who the father is! Anyway, I know you liked Mr. Plantagenet; and that you are willing to leave your job to be his official girlfriend and stepping out in the public without shame. Not all women can do that.”

That left Anne speechless.

She remained there after Margaret went inside.

Not too far away, a camera clicked. Pictures of Anne and Margaret were taken.

***

That evening, Richard took Anne out for dinner. Anne was unusually quiet; and Richard was the talkative one.

“There’s something I want to give you tonight,” he told her at the end of the dinner.

“What is it?” Anne asked, trying to sound as exciting as possible.

“Come, and you’ll see.”

Taking her hand, he walked her to the karaoke bar. On the way, he told her, “I told you about my musical talent, have I? I was in church choir since five and then from grade school to high school I was in jazz and every school musical.”

“What’s your favorite role?”

“Jean Valjean.”

“Really? I’d think you are more of Javert.”

“Hey, Valjean is the male lead.”

The two chatted until they got to the karaoke bar. Anne was surprised to find it empty.

“Because I reserved it,” Richard answered her unasked question. “I want to give you something special.”

He led her to a seat at a table and poured her a glass of wine.

Then he went to the piano and played the song “Tell me the Truth” by Lance Horne. He played and sang; he had a beautiful voice with raw emotions.

_When it comes when it comes without a warning_

_Just as I’m picking my nose_

_When it knock at my door in the morning…_

Anne was completely absorbed into the music. After he finished the song, he rose and walked to her. Before her, he got down on both knees. With a ring, he took Anne’s hand and asked, “Anne, I never loved anyone in my life as much as I loved you. You are my conscience and every reason to be a better man. You are my partner, my other half, and my friend. Will you be my wife and marry me until death do us apart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard's comment on the possibility he's related to Margaret Beaufort is a joke based on how the House of York and Lancaster were related.
> 
> The song "Tell me the Truth" is written by Lance Horne and sang by Aneurin Barnard. Listen to it if you're interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBnzQ5mO-WM.
> 
> Comment please :)


	18. Chapter 18

He was on his both knees; she was sitting in a chair.

He was an executive who makes six-digit a year; she was an unemployed girl who lived with her parents.

He has a diamond ring in his hand and looked deeply into her eyes; she towered over him like _La Dame Sans Merci_.

All he wanted was an answer: will she be his wife?

Anne really didn’t know what to say.

On one hand, she could not deny her love and attachment to Richard. But on the other hand, it didn’t feel right to marry her former boss. No, she was not and never will be one of these shameless secretaries who sleep their way up to the life of rich and luxury.

Suddenly, Anne found Jane Shore and Margaret Beaufort next to her, one on each side.

In her sexy, Victoria Secret’s business suit, Jane twisted a strand of her hair and purred, “Go for it, sweetheart. Go for it. He’s hot. He’s multi-talented. And he makes big money.”

In her black gothic dress and her rosary in her hand, Margaret Beaufort came forward and said gravely, “Shame…shame…you slept with your boss.”

“He is not your boss,” Jane reminded her. “You left your job when you got involved with him.”

“Still,” Margaret Beaufort looked at her sternly. “You were once his secretary and that will never be forgotten.”

“Marry him,” Jane nagged. “And you’ll live in a castle and never have to work for living again.”

“Sex kitten raised by sugar daddy,” Margaret Beaufort sneered. “What’s the point of getting your college degree? You should’ve majored in town tramp!”

As Anne was troubled by two sides of argument, Richard remained on his knees.

“I…I…” Anne stuttered.

Before she could say anything else, her phone went off.

It was an alarm: tornado warning.

***

Richard and Anne rushed back to their resort house to check on everyone: eight-year old Johnny; heavily pregnant Isabel; George who feared thunderstorm; and their two munchkins Maggie and Teddy. The sky was covered with dark cloud and the wind was howling.

What was going on? The weather was nice and sweet that morning!

Apparently, there was incoming hurricane on the East Coast and a tornado coming over from the West; or at least according to the weather channel and the news. To make everyone feel safe, Anne suggested having a big sleepover at their resort house. And so, George packed their things and brought them over. He even brought his helmet.

“George, it’s a tornado not an earthquake!” Anne teased.

“Hey, I’m trying to save myself here!” George argued.

“How come you only brought a helmet for yourself? What about everybody else?” Anne pointed out.

“Well, you’re the one who says that helmets are not needed for tornadoes!”

“Okay, let’s all calm down!” Richard intervened. “It’s only a tornado warning! I’m sure we’ll be just fine.”

Isabel said nothing. She nervously rubbed her belly.

“Iz, are you okay?” Anne went to her.

“Oh I’m fine Annie,” Isabel assured her, or rather she tried to assure herself. “I mean…the baby is not due in weeks.”

The wind howled stronger and it rained harder. Then there were thunder and lightning. Maggie and Teddy were screaming and running around with hands over their heads. Johnny came downstairs with his backpack.

“What do you have in there?” George asked him.

Johnny opened his backpack and showed his treasures: a flashlight, a bag of chips, a blanket, a bottle of water, and a compass.

“Mr. Somerset taught me this in science class,” Johnny explained. “These are what you need during natural disasters.”

“Good job!” Richard gave him a five. “You’re better than your Uncle George!”

“Hey!” George grumped in dismay.

And then, there were loud poundings on the door.

“I’ll get it,” Richard said. He expected to be resort managers coming with commodities. To his surprise, it was Margaret Beaufort; her son Harry Tudor; and her husband Thomas Stanley, whom he met a few times at the meetings.

“Hi Mr. Plantagenet,” Margaret greeted with her hands in a prayer. “Our house’s power went down. We have no light or heat—“

“It’s almost summer, why do you need heat?” Johnny interjected.

“Johnny!” Richard rebuked. “What do you want?”

“Can you offer us a shelter for the time being?” Margaret beseeched.

“No!” Johnny yelled.

“Ms. Beaufort, I’m sorry that you lost power, but our house is already full,” Richard said. His real reason was, of course, that he did not want this Margaret Beaufort and Harry Tudor anywhere nears him or his.

“Oh please Mr. Plantagenet, have a heart!” Margaret Beaufort pleaded. “We have nowhere else to turn. Everyone shuts their door against us just because my Harry has a criminal record—“

“I thought the Judge dropped the charges,” Richard countered. “Your son is here to do community services in exchange.”

“Ugh…there were some other instances,” Margaret said uneasily. “Please Mr. Plantagenet, have a heart. You are a father yourself. What if it were your boy who’s lost in a middle of natural disaster?”

Richard remained silent.

“Please Mr. Plantagenet! Just for the time being. As soon as this tornado warning is over, we’ll leave before you know it.”

After much pleading, Richard gave in. “Fine.”

“Oh thank you!” Margaret Beaufort gave him three bows.

***

Now there were three families in the house.

And instantly, Richard found the house a bit crowded. On top of that, he was very uncomfortable with Harry Tudor in his house.

The boy sat in a corner, not eating or speaking to anyone. His eyes remained on the floor. From Richard’s perspective, Harry Tudor was the typical problem kid—drugs, alcohol, smoking, bad relationships, bad grades, etc. He did all he could to keep Johnny away from him.

And he made sure his wallet remained safe in this pocket.

“Hey Richard, we got a problem,” George called him over.

“What is it?”

“The hospital nearby, it got shut down,” George told him. Isabel was worried and scared. “What is Izzy goes into labor?”

It’d be the worst case scenario.

“Did you talk to the resort management?” Richard asked. “They should know the area—“

“No! They lost power too!” George said, completely agitated. “The phone line is dead. No one answers.”

Behind them waltzed in Margaret Beaufort.

“Oh don’t you worry!” She said cheerfully. “Had you forgotten? I’m a nurse!”

“But you are a homecare nurse!” Anne pointed out.

“Honey, I started at the OBGYN unit as a nurse and a midwife,” Margaret Beaufort claimed proudly. “And then I got transferred to ICU and then surgical unit. Plus, I had my son at age 13. I have overseen hundreds of deliveries for nearly ten years. So whenever a woman goes into labor and need a midwife, I am the best!”

She then gave Isabel a broad smile, revealing her bucket teeth.

Isabel laughed back nervously.

***

A day passed by and the storm had only soothed a bit. The sky was still dark and the wind remained strong.

Isabel grew more agitated.

Anne did not trust Margaret Beaufort. While staying under their roof, Margaret Beaufort tried to be as helpful as she could. She cleaned up after everyone; and she fixed drinks and made dinners. But Anne kept a watchful eye on all the food and drinks she fixed for Isabel. Somehow, she found Margaret Beaufort more and more like the evil witch from Disney’s Snow White.

“Would you like an apple?” Margaret Beaufort offered her an apple that’s mixed color of red and green.

“Uhmm…no thanks,” Anne refused, trying to sound as polite as possible.

Yet, meanwhile Isabel began to accept her.

After Margaret Beaufort was gone, Isabel turned to Anne. “Annie, I don’t think you are being fair to Ms. Beaufort. I mean, she’s so nice.”

“Nice?” Anne shook her head in disbelief. “Her son stole Richard’s car and she declared Richard dead despite he only had a panic attack.”

“But that doesn’t mean she’s a bad person,” Isabel said. “I mean…I find her weird at first, but she’s very nice. Look all the meals she made us.”

“Izzy, let’s not talk about this,” Anne changed the subject. “Let’s hope that the storm will stop soon so that we can resume to our normal lives.”

With that said she got up and went to the kitchen.

There she found Richard, making dinner on his own.

“You don’t trust her either?” Anne muttered.

“No,” Richard answered honestly. After an uncomfortable silence, Richard said, “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“What question?” Anne pretended not knowing what he was referring to.

“Anne,” he took her hand. “You know what I’m talking about. I want to marry you, and you do love me.”

Anne looked down. “I…I…”

“I’ll sing you another song,” he continued, placing his arms around her.

“Richard,” Anne muttered. “I…”

“I’ll make you a meal every day,” he added, stroking her hair.

“Richard…”

“I love you Anne, and you love me,” Richard cupped her face and kissed her on the nose. “Anne, give me an answer.”

“Richard, I do love you,” Anne confessed. “But—“

“But what?” Richard asked, a bit confused.

“I…I…”

Before Anne could say anything more, they heard screaming from the living room.

Then George ran to them.

“Help! Izzy’s water broke!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, I will do another shout out on the ridiculousness and unrealistic writing/portrayals in TWQ that not many of us Richanne shipper yells out yet (or maybe you did, I apologize if you had).
> 
> Sorry if you really wanted to see Anne accepting Richard's proposal. 
> 
> But that's coming up in the next few chapters in a more interesting way.
> 
> Hey, I'm a fan of whacky proposal.


	19. Chapter 19

“Help! Somebody! Help!” George yelped while running around in the living room like a headless chicken. “Izzy’s water broke! Baby is coming!”

Anne and Richard bolted to the living room.

There, Isabel sat in the couch with one hand on her belly and the other one holding her back. Under her feet was a pool of water; the couch was wet too. Maggie, Teddy, and Johnny freaked out and hid in a corner.

“Oh my God!” Anne gasped and ran to her sister. “Izzy! Are you hurt? Has the contraction begun?”

Although Isabel already had two babies before, Anne was not around when Isabel went into labor. So, she was pretty much clueless on labor and child delivery.

“What are we going to do?” George had completely lost his mind.

“George, calm down!” Richard scolded. How could yelling and screaming alleviate the situation?

Outside there was a bad storm with tornadoes and hurricanes approaching from East and West; the nearest hospital was shut down; three kids were in the house; and there was Thomas Stanley, Margaret Beaufort and her son—

_Wait, Margaret Beaufort._

_Isn’t she…an experience nurse and midwife?_

“When it comes to childbirth, I’m the best!” She once claimed.

Margaret Beaufort may be weird and eccentric, but she was a licensed nurse and midwife who worked in the field for decades.

Oh for heaven’s sake! With no other clinician around, Margaret Beaufort was the only one who has pails of water to put out the fire.

“Margaret! Go get Margaret Beaufort!” Richard yelled.

Hearing that, Anne ran to find Margaret. A few seconds later, she returned to the living room dragging a slightly reluctant Margaret behind her.

“Come Margaret! My sister needs you!”

It took Margaret a few minutes to calm herself.

“Okay, so Mrs. Plantagenet is in labor. Now who is the father?” She asked.

“Me!” George shouted and raised his hand high in the air. Richard rolled his eyes. _Really?_

“All right, only the women stay,” Margaret instructed. “All you men get out of my sight!”

Anne and Richard looked at each other. Something didn’t sound right. But then again, Anne never had any experience in childbirth or delivery; Richard was present when Kate gave birth to Johnny, but that was eight years ago. Plus, they were at a home setting, not in a hospital. So, they decided to follow Margaret’s orders.

Richard and George gathered all the kids together and took them to the kitchen. They closed the door so that they would not hear Isabel’s screams and cries.

Thomas Stanley and Henry Tudor were in the kitchen as well. Stanley was drinking coffee while Henry stared down at the floor.

***

Isabel’s scream was piercing.

“What’s happening to Mommy?” Maggie asked her father anxiously.

“Shh,” George tried to calm her daughter. “She’s having a baby. Your little brother is coming.”

“Why does it sound like someone is hurting her?” Johnny asked.

“You’ll learn why when you grow older,” Richard replied.

Just then, Anne ran into the kitchen and shrieked, “Somebody call 911!”

George jumped onto his feet. “Izzy! Something happened to Izzy and our boy?”

“What does Margaret say?” Richard asked.

Without a word, Anne opened the kitchen door and forcefully pulled Margaret into the kitchen.

“Margaret!” Anne spat angrily. “Explain yourself!”

“M…M…Mr. Plantagenet,” Margaret muttered anxiously and gave them a bow. “I…I…I—“

“She’s torturing Izzy!” Anne interrupted. “She made Izzy stand and told her to push while standing!”

“That’s sounds like caveman’s age,” Thomas Stanley commented.

“And so far, no baby,” Margaret murmured.

“Of course! It had barely been an hour since her water broke!” Anne yelled.

How could an experience midwife be this lack of common knowledge on child delivery?

“Mr…Mr. Plantagenet, I never delivered any baby,” Margaret finally admitted.

“What?” George grabbed her by the collar. “Didn’t you say that you had years of experiences as nurse and midwife? That you had a kid at age thirteen?”

“No, I lied,” Margaret said and blushed. “I…I never had any training in childbirth aside from watching that show on Starz.”

“What show?” Richard’s eyes narrowed. And _Grey’s Anatomy_ was not even aired on Starz.

“That show about this woman becoming queen after using witchcraft,” Margaret explained. “She had her baby in the sanctuary, standing; and it happened so fast. And so I thought childbirth is easy as laying an egg.”

And then she added, “To be honest, I’m still a virgin.”

“But then Harry—“

The arguments were interrupted by Izzy’s cries. George threw Margaret aside and ran to her.

“Dial 911!” Anne barked.

Without a hesitation, Richard dialed 911 and went after George. “Stay here with the kids!”

Anne nodded and gathered three kids together. “Come, let’s play a game.”

And she kept them away from Stanley and Henry Tudor.

God knows where these two come from?

Meanwhile, Margaret Beaufort knelt and began her prayer. God knows what she’s praying for?

***

Anne kept the three kids together by her side. All four of them were scared.

Outside there was a storm; in the next room was a woman in labor; and in the kitchen with them were three crazy people with all types of possible criminal background.

“Aunt Annie, I’m scared,” Maggie clung to her. “I don’t want Mommy to die.”

“No, your mommy is not going to die,” Anne comforted her.

“I want my mommy,” Teddy mumbled. “And I want my daddy too.”

“You’ll see them,” Anne promised. “Right now, just stay here with me.”

Johnny said nothing. He stood bravely next to Anne, as if he was ready to protect her against any danger.

Margaret was still in her prayer. Stanley acted as if nothing happened. And Henry Tudor remained mute and stared at the floor.

***

It was nearly two hours now, but no baby and no medic.

“Aunt Annie,” Johnny approached Anne. “Aren’t you going to check on Daddy and Aunt Izzy?”

“No, Johnny,” Anne replied after thinking for a moment. “Your Dad is out there and everything will be okay. Your Dad is a smart and good man. He knows what to do.”

“How do you know that?” Johnny asked.

“Because I know,” Anne said.

“Aunt Annie, if I’m alone and in trouble, what should I do?” Maggie asked.

“First, you see how you can save yourself,” Anne told her. “If you can’t, you reach out to the first person that comes to your mind.”

“That’s my Daddy!” Teddy said.

“I choose my Mommy!” Maggie said.

“I choose Dad,” Johnny said. Indeed, Richard was the first person he called after his mother Kate fell on the floor.

“And you Aunt Annie?” Maggie asked.

“What about me?”

“Who will you reach out when you’re in trouble?”

After some thinking, Anne smiled. “I reach out to your Uncle Richard.”

“Why?” Teddy asked. “What about your Daddy?”

Anne did not answer to that. In her heart, she knew; she’d reach out to Richard no matter what.

Because she loved him.

***

Another two hours went by; and they heard a baby’s cry.

Anne rose; she waited patiently until Richard came into the kitchen, overwhelmed but no less excited.

“We did it!” He said. Anne went to hug him.

Holding Anne dearly in his arms, Richard told her, “Izzy had a boy.” Then he looked at the kids. “Come, come see your new brother.”

Together, Richard and Anne took the kids to George and Isabel in the living room. Isabel, exhausted and drained, held a bundle weakly in her arms with George holding her from behind.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Maggie and Teddy ran to their mother. Anne, Richard, and Johnny stood together.

After the two kids happily looked over their new brother, Isabel said to them, “You have to thank your Uncle Richard for your brother’s safe delivery. He is very brave.”

Later, Anne learned from Isabel after Richard dialed 911, he and George spoke to the operator and followed her instructions. It was George who was supposed to deliver the baby since he was the father. But soon as he looked between Isabel’s legs, he passed out. Richard had to do CPR on him while Isabel was crying from labor pain and emotional pain. Finally, it was Richard who delivered the baby while George was holding Isabel, or rather hiding behind Isabel.

Isabel had a rather quick delivery.

But everything went okay.

And the storm stopped.

A few minutes later, the ambulance and medics arrived. They took Isabel, George, and their new baby to the closest ER hospital. When they asked for the baby’s name, George said, “Richard; his name is Richard George Plantagenet.”

So the baby was named after the uncle who delivered him.

Maggie and Teddy were staying behind with Richard and Anne.

“Richard,” Anne began while interlocking her hand with his. “To your question earlier, I have an answer now. My answer is—“

“Oh thank God! Everything is okay!” Margaret Beaufort ran out from the kitchen with her arms in the air. “My prayer worked!”

As she jumped up and down happily, Thomas Stanley stepped behind her.

“Put your hands in the air!” Stanley said evenly as he pulled out a gun. “Thomas Stanley, FBI. Margaret Beaufort, you are under arrest for fraud, kidnapping, and murder.”

Richard and Anne were shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first saw episode 4 of TWQ, I was like...wow that's the most unrealistic childbirth I ever seen in historical TV series. Elizabeth Woodville gave birth to Prince Edwards in sanctuary, trouble-free and standing with only her mother by her side. Sure, she was groaning in pain and sweating, but it was short and the baby slipped out between her legs and safely landed in Lady Jacquetta's arms. It was almost as if it was easy as laying an egg.
> 
> After writing this chapter, I did some research. Turns out that giving birth standing is not unrealistic; that position was used much more back in old days. In fact, it is more recommended because of gravity and it gives the mother the urge to push. However, it is not used as much as in modern days because midwives/doctors cannot see the baby as the baby coming out of the mother's body. Plus, most births occur in hospital settings where mother's give birth while lying down or half sitting and half lying down.
> 
> Despite giving birth standing is realistic, I still find the portrayal in TWQ cheesy and unrealistic. The series portrayed Elizabeth Woodville sought sanctuary as hiding and camping out. But back in the Middle Ages, if one were to sought sanctuary, then one would be able to evade the law and government authorities' arrest (like Margaret of Anjou announced to Richard in episode 5 - "You can't take me. I sought sanctuary."). So, "hiding" in Westminster Abbey is not needed. Arrangement for her stay and birth of her child would've been made in advance (such as a midwife). 
> 
> Read more from here: http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/0/23347450 and http://www.wisegeek.com/can-you-really-seek-sanctuary-in-a-church.htm#didyouknowout
> 
> Comment please!


	20. Chapter 20

“Tom!” Margaret Beaufort was dumbfounded as Thomas Stanley handcuffed her. “Is this all a joke? Today is not April 1st!”

“Margaret Beaufort, you are under arrest for kidnapping, fraud, and murder,” Thomas Stanley told her evenly as if she was a total stranger. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law. If you can’t afford an attorney…”

As Thomas Stanley rambled on with Miranda Rights, Margaret helplessly looked at her son, Henry Tudor.

“Harry! Harry! Don’t worry! Mamma will be back,” Margaret said to him as Stanley was about to escort her out.

Soon they heard the sound of sirens and tire screeching. Cops and police cars already surrounded the house.

There was no escape.

Henry Tudor didn’t even look at his mother or say anything to her.

Richard and Anne stood together and held Johnny, Maggie, and Teddy as close to them as possible. They couldn’t wait for them to leave.

Suddenly, Henry Tudor acted. He charged at Richard and knocked him to the ground.

“Richard!” Anne shrieked.

Fortunately, Henry Tudor did nothing else but running out of the house.

“Daddy!”

“Uncle Richard!”

Anne and the kids went to check on him. Groaning, Richard sat up from the ground. “I’m okay, I’m fine.” He then looked at the kids. “Are you all right?”

Everyone nodded.

As he pulled himself to his feet, Richard touched his pocket and found his keys gone.

“Where are my keys?” He asked.

Wait…

Richard rushed out of the house; Anne and the kids ran behind him. All of them saw Henry Tudor jumped into Richard’s car and drove away.

“Hey, he took my Daddy’s car!” Johnny shouted to the police.

“Johnny!” Richard held him protectively against him. Car’s value is zero compared to human safety. Thank goodness Henry Tudor didn’t do him any damage.

And he did not drive too far away either.

Stepping on the gas pedal, he roamed Richard’s car down the road; only to smash the car against the police’s.

No, he wasn’t wearing a seatbelt.

Richard and Anne watched as the police arrested Margaret Beaufort and medics took away the unconscious Henry Tudor.

The car was completely totaled.

***

Richard and Anne didn’t go home right after, despite they really wanted to. Both of them wanted to go back home and put this all behind them. However, the police and FBI needed some information from them.

It turned out that Margaret Beaufort had a very colorful criminal background—practicing nursing without a valid license; possible involvement in her two previous husbands’ deaths; and kidnap of a child—Henry Tudor.

Henry Tudor was never her son.

She kidnapped him as a baby when she was a homecare nurse to a family of four.

This Margaret Beaufort did not have a uterus and so she couldn’t bear children. She wanted to be a nurse but failed nursing school. She was married twice; first to Edmund Tudor and second to Harry Stafford. Both of them died not too long after they married her. Did she kill them? Was it because she feared that they’d leave her because of her infertility? Since her arrest, Margaret Beaufort refused to talk and stared pitifully at the wall. Thus, by far, the police did not have the answer to that.

Sixteen year-old Henry Tudor’s real name was Henry Lancaster.

His father, Harry Lancaster Sr, had a stroke soon after he was born. With a sick husband and two children to feed, his mother Margaret Anjou was really handful. So, she hired a homecare nurse, Margaret Beaufort. Two women clicked well after their first meeting. Margaret Anjou had trusted Margaret Beaufort so much that she handed her the house key and her credit card.

And then one day, Margaret Anjou came back from work and found the house completely disarray. Margaret Beaufort was gone; and so was her baby son Henry.

The only one in the house was her husband, who could not speak because of the stroke.

No wonder she was that overprotective and suffocating over Edouard Lancaster!

Now Anne felt guilty for calling Margaret Anjou a crazy woman with OCD on air.

Thomas Stanley was an experienced FBI agent who worked as an undercover. He had followed Margaret Beaufort for some times.

And William Stanley’s car accident was staged.

***

After Isabel was discharged from hospital with baby Richard, the whole Plantagenet family went home together in a big van. Days ago Richard would’ve said it’s too crowded for everyone together in one car. However, now, with all his family members by his side, he felt safe.

This bad vacation really taught them a good life lesson – to appreciate each other. Sure, every one of them had an annoying side that drives people crazy; but none of them had evil intention like Margaret Beaufort.

In comparison, even Edouard Lancaster was adorable!

Looking out from the car window, Anne wondered how Henry Tudor, or Henry Lancaster, is doing. The boy was in a critical condition after the car crash. Anne hoped that he’d be reunited with his long lost mother and brother soon.

She then looked at Richard, and then at Johnny.

Wait, she still hadn’t give Richard the answer to her question.

“Richard…” She began but then stopped. No, she wanted to tell him in a private setting, just two of them.

“What is it?” Richard looked at her.

“Your car,” Anne said slowly, changing the subject. “What are you going to do?”

“I have insurance,” Richard simply brushed it off. “I can get another car. It’s no big deal.”

His hand covered hers.

***

After they got back, George and Isabel dropped Anne off at her parents’ house.

“Richard,” she muttered as Richard helped carrying her bags. “I have an answer to your question.”

“We’ll talk about it another time.”

“No, I want to tell you now.”

“Another time, my dear,” Richard gave her a kiss on the cheek and slipped something in her pocket.

It was a note.

Anne watched as Richard got into the van and everyone waved her goodbye.

She went into her pocket and fished out the note. She read it and gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!
> 
> To clear your confusion, Henry Tudor (in this fic-verse) is actually the younger son of Margaret Anjou and brother to Edouard Lancaster. Margaret Beaufort kidnapped him and renamed him Henry Tudor. This explains why Margaret Anjou is so overprotective of Edouard Lancaster and homeschooled him rather than letting him go to school.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted tomorrow for Pervy Sunday and Father's Day.


	21. Chapter 21

“So, Mr. Plantagenet, you are ready to move in I assume?” The real estate agent asked Richard and handed him the house key.

Yes, Richard had bought a house, a big one. It was a two story house with a basement and five bedrooms.

He was preparing for a new phase of his life: family. That would be Richard, his son Johnny, Anne, and their would-be born children. Despite of Anne’s doubts, Richard firmly believed that they will have kids. Aside from children, Richard also thought about pets. A dog and a cat maybe?

Johnny liked dogs, and so did Richard. But who knows? Maybe a cat too.

He hadn’t told Johnny about the house yet. It’d be a surprise for him.

As the two walked out of the house, the real estate agent suddenly stopped.

“What the heck?” His eyes widened.

Richard only grinned.

Before them, Anne strolled in—in a pair of roller-skates. She was wearing nothing asides from a huge fishnet that wrapped around her.

After dropping her off at her parents’, Richard had left her a note:

_Come to me, neither naked nor clothed, neither walking nor riding, neither on the road nor off it._

_You have two days to figure this out._

_Richard_

And he gave her the address of his new house.

So here she was: wrapped in a fishnet so that she wasn’t naked nor clothed; she came to him via skating so she did not come to him by walking or riding; and on a pair of skates, she wasn’t on the road (physically) nor off it.

Richard opened his arms and Anne skated right into his arms.

“Wait, Mr. Plantagenet, what is this?” The real estate agent looked at Anne bewilderedly.

“This is the future Mrs. Richard Plantagenet,” Richard told him in a very serious tone while holding Anne.

In the eyes of the real estate agent, Anne was either a hippy or a crazy woman who needs to be institutionalized. However, in Richard’s eyes, Anne was an angel. Her helmet was her coronet; her fishnet was her dress; her roller-skates were her wings. She was _his_ queen.

“Now, excuse us, we like to test out the house’s bath.”

***

Richard carried Anne to the master bathroom of the second floor.

Gently, he put her down on the bathroom floor. He turned on the water to fill the bath. As water was filling the bath, Richard went to Anne.

He removed the skates from her feet.

He removed the helmet from her head and released her hair from her ponytail.

He pulled her up and spun her out of the fish net, rendering her wearing nothing except her panties.

“You are overdressed,” Anne murmured as her hands went under his shirt.

She pulled his shirt off him, slowly, as he kissed her on the lips, then on the throat. He moved down and left a trail of kisses on her collarbone, breasts, nipples, and belly. He knelt down and pulled down her panties. He kissed her on the thigh and wrapped his arms around her slender legs.

“Richard…” Anne whispered his name as she dug her fingers into his curls.

He reached into his pocket and took out the diamond ring. Taking her left hand, he kissed her knuckles and slipped the ring on to her ring finger.

Now she was wearing nothing but that engagement ring.

Richard stood and removed rest of his clothes. He turned the water off, and Anne went to him, caressing his shoulder with her lips.

“No,” she whispered. “Here, now.”

She wrapped her arms around Richard, and they held each other touching skin to skin. Anne teased him by slipping the cool metal on her left hand against his bare back. He captured her lips while his hand cupped her breasts.

He laid her down on the rug.

He lowered his head to her suck her nipple. Anne moaned in pleasure and curved her back. She cried out as his lips traveled between her thighs and caressed her sex.

“Richard…”

Hearing her calling out his name, Richard knew she was ready. He climbed on top of her as she wrapped her legs around him. He held her arms over her head and entered her.

Their hands interlocked as they made love.

Anne was in heaven as he moved against her.

“You want to ride?” He whispered huskily in her ear.

Anne nodded.

Richard shifted and lied on his back. Anne climbed on top and straddled him. She took his hands and pressed them against her body as she rode him. She threw her head back as he rose to kiss her breasts. Wrapping her arms around him, Anne held him closely against her heart as her fingers played with his dark curls.

After their passionate love-making, the two enjoyed their bath. Washing and caressing each other, Richard and Anne were finally together as an engaged couple. Soon, they would marry and become a family.

***

_Four years later…_

Dr. William Hastings, who was retiring after 40 years of practicing medicine, came to Richard’s office to pay him a visit.

“Richard, it’s good to see you,” he greeted.

“It’s good to see you too, Dr. Hastings,” Richard rose from his desk and shook his hands.

Dr. Hastings looked around and found his office suite changed from the last time he was here. Paintings and posters were gone. Instead, the walls were covered with pictures of his family. There was a photo of Johnny winning first place from building the highest tower using popsicle sticks; a picture of Anne, heavily pregnant, with Johnny and holding a gift her him on Mother’s Day; a picture of a family of five at the picnic; a picture of the entire Plantagenet family at Richard and Anne’s wedding.

And he kept a framed picture of Anne in her wedding dress on his desk.

“So you are married with three kids now,” Dr. Hastings commented.

“Yes, I’m a lucky man,” Richard grinned. “Anne and I got our hands full, with three boys.”

Then he pointed at the picture of Anne with his two younger sons, Ned and Dickey. “Ned and Dickey are twins, can you tell?”

“No,” Dr. Hastings laughed. “Fraternal twins.”

Indeed, Ned and Dickey were an interesting story. After Richard Gloucester Plantagenet and Anne Regina Neville got married in a big wedding where Johnny stood as Richard’s best man, the couple went to Burgundy for honeymoon. The moment after the flight took off, Anne complained of stomach pain and migraine. She spent most of the flight running back and forth from her seat and the bathroom. Initially, both thought it was airsick. But the sickness persisted.

After spending the entire honeymoon vomiting and lying in bed, the two returned home wondering if Anne were pregnant. The two made a bet, in fact.

And Richard won the bet, sort of.

The original bet was that “Anne was having a baby”.

Anne took the pregnancy test and the result was positive. Then, the two went to OBGYN clinic and the doctor informed them that Anne was not having a baby.

She was having _babies_.

She was pregnant with twins.

Anne insisted that she won the bet. The two bickered back and forth while the whole family laughed that Richard should be listed on National Geographic for his fertility record.

Richard himself told Johnny about Anne’s pregnancy. The two had a very deep father and son talk. Richard appointed Johnny his “second in command” in the house, meaning whenever he was not around, Johnny would be the man of the house.

“You are my first son,” Richard told him. “Our bond is something special and no one can replace you.”

Richard still remembered the tragic incident where he and Kate lost their daughter soon after Kate gave birth. To his relief, Anne safely delivered two baby boys. One of them was named Edward; and the other one was named Richard—not only named after his father, two grandfathers, but also a gesture to a special friend, Richard III.

Ned was fair with light brown hair and blue eyes; Dickey had his father’s dark curls and dark eyes.

The twins brothers could not look more different.

So now, they were a family of five.

Dr. Hastings then spotted another picture of Richard washing his new car with Johnny. “Whoa! Is that a brand new 2014 model?” He asked.

“Yes indeed,” Richard replied. “It’s a 2014 Acura RLX.”

His original car was completely totaled beyond repair because of Henry Tudor. Anne had told her father Richard Neville the incident. Never a million years would Richard have guessed that Anne’s father is a state prosecutor and judge. Since his car was damaged partially due to FBI’s involvement and investigation, Richard Neville made some calls and twisted a few arms. Long story short, Richard got a brand new car with money compensated from the state and from the Beaufort assets.

“Ed told me that you are taking a vacation,” Dr. Hastings said. “Where are you going?”

“England,” Richard told him. “We’re going to Middleham.”

“Where’s that?”

“In Northern England.”

***

Richard came home where Anne, Johnny, Ned, and Dickey waiting for him before the garage. Four suitcases were packed. Johnny was checking the plane tickets and passports while Anne tried to keep the twins in order.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Ned and Dickey jumped up and down upon seeing Richard.

Richard hugged Ned and picked up Dickey. He went to Anne and gave her a kiss. Then he gave Johnny a five.

“Got everything Johnny?” He asked.

“Yes, Dad!” Johnny, now almost twelve, had grown to Richard’s shoulders. “Five plane tickets and five passports.”

“Very good,” Richard patted him on the shoulder. “Now everyone, let’s go!”

***

The group of five landed England and checked into a hotel.

“Is there a Disney World in England?” Dickey asked Richard.

“I don’t know, ask Mommy,” Richard said.

“Mommy?” Dickey asked with his wide eyes blinking.

“No,” Anne said. “But there is one in France.”

“But you will see castles tomorrow,” Richard added.

The next morning, Richard and Anne took the kids to the Middleham Castle, or whatever is left of it. Ned and Dickey were running around while Johnny played with his phone. He took a picture here and there so that he’d have something to show-and-tell.

Oddly, Richard was the only one who was completely fascinated with the castle.

“It’s feels like returning to an old home,” he muttered.

“Really?” Anne raised an eyebrow.

Richard watched as Anne went to the twins, pulling Ned off the ground and stopping Dickey from eating flowers. Johnny stood aside and took pictures of the castle at every angle. Apparently, he would grow up an architect.

Richard entered the castle and stepped through the ruins. Then he heard a little boy’s giggle.

“Ned?” He thought it was his boy Ned.

He turned and saw a little boy about ten wearing outfits from Middle Ages, running around. Behind him came a man about thirty, also dressed in Middle Ages custom, patiently walked behind the boy with a book in his hand. Taking the boy’s hand, he continued reading the passage from the book.

“This is the oath of a Knight of King Arther's Round Table and should be for all of us to take to heart. I will develop my life for the greater good. I will place character above riches, and concern for others above personal wealth…”

Soon, a lady joined them. The three were together, happy, well, and complete.

The man looked at Richard and gave him a wink.

***

After Richard, Anne, and the kids finished touring the castle, they encountered a British man.

“How do you find the Middleham Castle?” the British man asked them.

“It’s fascinating,” Richard told him.

“Americans, huh?” the British man laughed. “Now is the winter of our discontent.”

“No, we’re here to pay tribute to the historical Richard III,” Richard said. “And I have to say, the play actors here create an amazing effect.”

“Play actors? What play actors?” the British man laughed even harder. “The English Heritage never has the money for that.”

As the two chatted, Ned called out, “Daddy, come here!”

“Excuse me, my boys need me,” Richard said to the British man and bid him goodbye.

“A picture!” Anne said.

Kneeling down, Richard had his three boys around him before the Middleham Castle as Anne took the picture.

“Happy Father’s Day, Dad,” Johnny said to him.

“Today’s Father’s day?” Richard asked, surprised.

“Yeah, June 15th,” Anne reminded him.

“We love you Daddy,” Dickey said.

“I love you more,” Ned said.

“No, I love you more,” Dickey argued.

“Now, now boys,” Anne used her mommy-tone.

The family of five walked away together. Richard turned to look at the Middleham Castle again. The man—Richard III—was standing on the tower with his son next to him. He waved at Richard.

Richard gave him a nod.

 _Ditto_.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this marks the end of this story. It's also a tribute to Father's Day. I wrote this last chapter today and finished editing it after watching the World Cup game France vs. Honduras. The game is intense, aggressive, and mean. But France proved itself - that's something that always impresses me. In life, everyone fails sometimes. But stand up and make things right.
> 
> I got a little emotional writing the ending. Richard's body is discovered and he's going to be interred in Leicester. His son Edward of Middleham is interred somewhere in North; and his two other children were interred somewhere we don't know. His wife Queen Anne Neville is interred in Westminster Abbey. Nothing would be more touching to see them reunited. Tyrant or not, Richard III was a human being and a father. The cruelest thing that I felt for him was when people judged his son Edward of Middleham's death as a sign of God's punishment for his usurpation of the throne. It's every parent's nightmare to loose a child and not being there when the child is dying. And then he had to face such a gossip as if he deserved it.
> 
> Anyway, as for this story, it is based on Grimm's Fairy Tale, "Pleasant's Wise Daughter". Elements from this fairy tales are:
> 
> Battle of wits between Anne and Richard is paralleled to battle of wits between peasant's daughter and the King. The King was a man of high rank and educated; peasant's daughter worked in the field her whole life. In my fic, Richard was a Ivy League graduate and corporate executive; Anne was only an assistant with a bachelor's degree. Despite the gap between their achievement/status/education, Anne proved to be Richard's match, just like peasant's daughter to the King.
> 
> Two riddles from the original story are used: 1) the King's riddle to the peasant's daughter to release her father, and 2) peasant's daughter's riddle to regain her status as Queen. The first riddle is used in the last chapter as a wacky proposal. The second riddle is used in the middle of the story where Richard took Anne home from the hospital.
> 
> In the first chapter, George mumbled over and over again, "If only I listened to Anne..." In the original story, the peasant did not listen to his daughter's advice and got himself arrested. In this fic, George did not listen to Anne's advice (on his tie that looked like a penis) and got in trouble.
> 
> And FYI:
> 
> Richard's full name is Richard Gloucester Plantagenet and Anne's full name is Anne Regina Neville.
> 
> The passage that Richard III read to his son is from "Le Morte de Arthur".
> 
> Richard's new car compensated from the state and Beaufort's asset after Henry Tudor stole and crashed it is based on the fact that Richard III will get a brand new crown and casket from the 21st century after his crown was taken from him literally by Henry Tudor centuries ago. Among all the kings from Middle Ages, Richard III is the only King of England to get a brand new crown from the 21st Century. 
> 
> I hope you like this story.
> 
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Another modern AU. If you don't know the original fairy tale, the source is here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Peasant%27s_Wise_Daughter
> 
> Comments please!


End file.
